Where else would we be
by Rennie75
Summary: Post 2x18 (Deathstroke) - this picks up at the final scene in the most recent episode (US air date: 4/2/14). Action-packed, drama-filled attempt to resolve some of the current issues before new shows return Apr 16. As always, my focus is on Team Arrow, Olicity & happy endings! FINAL CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE NOW POSTED - THIS IS COMPLETE! Yes, I'm early by posting the Epilogue now! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Where else would we be**

**AN** – This follows 2x18 Deathstroke which aired in the US on 4/2/14. SPOILER ALERT! This focuses on the final scene between the original Team Arrow members – Oliver's POV!

**DISCLAIMER** – No ownership claim to place…I'm just playing w/o profit! :)

* * *

An image of Thea stays in my mind and I see her tear streaked face and the defeated slump of her shoulders. I feel her disappointment and hurt as a physical burden I must carry now. I also hear my mom's words of defense and feel our joined hands as I offered her comfort. Thea accused me of being just like her and I know she's right. I made similar choices to those I damned my mom for making and Thea paid the price. I betrayed Thea's trust and broke her heart – much more so than Roy did.

An image of Roy stays in my mind as well. I can see the anger, hurt, and fear in Roy's eyes after he released Diggle. His words of blame as he walked out of the lair, walked off the Team still echo in my mind. Despite his strength Roy had reached the end of his endurance and simply couldn't take anymore. I don't even know where he is or if he will return. I also don't know if my choices, my demands pushed him into madness as surely as my choices pushed Slade.

An image of Slade stays in my mind too as the past and present blend. I still see the anger and madness in Slade's eyes not just in my memories from the Island but also here and now. I thought there was a moment when he sat handcuffed at the police station that he heard my words, that my brother was still there but then we were interrupted. _Was he about to break then? Is there a way to reach him?_ His threat, his promise joins the litany of accusations replaying in my mind and adds to the burdens I am carrying.

Thea is right. Roy is right. Slade is right. They all trusted me and I failed them all. I _am_ my own worst enemy.

I pause for a moment suddenly too tired to carry on. I just close my eyes and stand – lost. I hear the cries of each of those I've betrayed, I feel their tears as if they were my own, I understand their misery as it is my own. For a moment the burdens are simply too much and I cannot move, cannot breathe.

I force air back into my lungs as I still stand with my eyes closed. I do not deserve such an easy out – I deserve the misery Slade promised I would feel. I know that despite this misery, despite my guilt that I need to move forward. I need to try and right my wrongs so I force my eyes open even though I have no idea where to go, what to do.

The familiar lair door is just in front of me and I stare at it with some surprise as I don't remember choosing to come here when I left the police station. _Then again, where else would I be?_ The lair more than anywhere is my home, my sanctuary so I push my way inside.

As I come down the stairs I see them – John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Their worry and concern are evident and they look just as tired as I feel. I know I shouldn't be surprised to see them but I am. I can't stop myself from asking why they are here even though a part of me dreads what their reason may be.

"Where else would we be?" It was Diggle who asked that question in response but he was clearly speaking for them both, just as Felicity spoke for them when she said she knew I would come here.

Again, I am surprised even though I shouldn't be. They are much better than I am – they always have been. _Is now when I will push them too far? Will they walk away as Thea did? As Roy did?_

I blurt out my thoughts without censure, confessing my mistakes – I tell them why I am my own worst enemy. I am surprised by their unwavering support once again. I know I have done nothing to deserve these two people in my life, nothing to warrant their friendship or their partnership but they prove yet again that they are here for me anyway. I remember telling Roy that a lot of people know my secret but these are the only two that matter and that remains true.

Their strength, their belief replaces my doubt and erases my weariness. "We fight."

With my words I know I am committing not just to the battle, not just to righting the wrongs I have done but I am also committing to these two people. I welcome and depend upon them to help me move forward but I won't, I can't allow them to pay for my mistakes. I will stand by them as they are standing by me, as they have always stood by me.

I do not know what the future holds or how I will make amends but for now though it is enough to know that they still stand by my side. As long as I have them I haven't lost and Slade hasn't won.

For the first time, I feel I can put the pieces of my life back together. I believe I can right the wrongs. I can be better and I can make a difference.

* * *

**AN2** – So I believe this will be the start to my playing during the 2 week break! I'm not exactly sure where this will go but I would love to address some of the current issues: Slade and Isabel, Thea and Roy, the Lances, and of course, Team Arrow and Olicity! Easy enough, right?! :) Clearly I am open to ideas and suggestions so speak up now guys!


	2. Chapter 2 - Sleepover

**Chapter 2 – Sleepover**

**AN** – Thank you all for the wonderful support! I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate everyone who reads, reviews, faves, and/ or follows! BTW, this continues right where the first chapter left off; however, I must warn you guys that I've switched to third person POV so I can capture all the action and thoughts!

**AN2** – My beta is back (three cheers for Mic Riddy) so you can thank/ credit her for this work but you can't blame her for mistakes or if you just don't like it as that's always all on me! ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** The wishing upon a star bit doesn't appear to be working just yet so I must confess I do not own CW's Arrow!

* * *

"We fight." Oliver looked first at Diggle and then Felicity as he made that decision.

"We fight." Diggle nodded his agreement and as one both men turned to Felicity.

"We fight…go Team Arrow!" Felicity agreed and grinned at Oliver when she added the last part.

Rolling his eyes, Diggle couldn't resist a small smile and then turned to see Oliver's reaction. Oliver just stared at Felicity in wonder.

"What?! I couldn't resist! Now, not to put a damper on our meeting but how exactly are we going to fight? I mean, what's our next step? We are down a man, oh, and a woman. I assume Sara is still with her family. Oooh, actually we are down two men with Det. Lance under arrest and we need to help him. How do we help him?"

"Slade is still on the loose. We don't know what his end game is but we so far he's had several games going. We need to assume there are several missions, multiple targets, and an unknown number of accomplices. We need to find Roy—" Diggle looked to Oliver but Felicity was the one who interrupted as she moved to a computer.

"Got Roy – he's still on the road headed toward Central City." Felicity pointed to her screen.

"You're still tracking Roy?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"Of course! You know we all have several tracking units…if I learned anything from the Undertaking it was redundancy. He tossed the ones in his gear and his watch but left the one in his phone. I know it got ugly but I think that means something, Oliver, I think he wants to be found—"

"But not yet. He deserves the space – I pushed him too hard." Even though he had already confessed that mistake Oliver still dropped his gaze to the ground.

Felicity lightly touched his arm as she passed by to join Diggle at the table.

"So we leave Roy for now." Diggle lent his support as well. "We need to understand what fronts we are fighting on and prepare ourselves accordingly." It was times like this that Diggle's military training was not just obvious but an even greater asset than normal to them.

Felicity had brought a tablet with her and she was clearly ready to type as she waited for Diggle to continue. Oliver moved a chair beside of Felicity and he too looked to Diggle to continue.

"We list the known arenas and then prioritize and plan a response-" Diggle's voice was steady and calm as usual.

"Not just a response, we need to attack." Oliver spoke with more emotion than usual but he was much calmer now than when they had argued about how to rescue Thea earlier.

"Yes, we will take the offensive and aggressively**,** but we do not make sacrifices. We need to plan and align our forces as we need to, intelligently." Diggle's voice remained calm despite Oliver's interruption. He paused but Oliver remained silent as did Felicity. "OK, there's Queen Consolidated. Slade has control through Isabel. We need to try again to find out something about her. You said she mentioned 'the sins of the father'? Felicity, search for any overlapping times between Isabel and Robert Queen."

"Got it - I'll start a preliminary search now. Give me just a sec." Felicity hopped up and quickly made her way over to the computers. She was busily typing when Diggle's phone rang.

"QC Security." Diggle advised when he read the caller ID. "This is Diggle." There was a short silence before Diggle answered again. "Hey Charlie. Is there a problem?"

As he listened Diggle suddenly raised a brow and looked at Oliver. "Is that right? You made the right call - send it to me. Ms. Smoak will take care of it Charlie." There was another short pause as Diggle listened and then he smiled. "Yes, sir. Will do. And Charlie…thank you – we owe you." Diggle ended the call and then just continued to look at Oliver even though the younger man looked away to watch Felicity until she moved toward them.

Felicity did rejoin the men and she too turned her focus to Oliver when Diggle continued to stare at the other man. Both could see Oliver clench his jaw but he remained silent.

"Ok, what's going on?" Felicity lacked the patience to wait out the guys.

"Anything you want to share with the class Oliver?" Diggle asked with a barely suppressed smirk when Oliver remained silent.

"Isabel and I fought in the conference room." Oliver bit out through gritted teeth clearly lacking appreciation for his friend's humor.

"Yeah, you told us that. What am I missing here?" Felicity again jumped in when there was silence.

"I mean we fought - hand to hand combat. Isabel has training. I would guess a karate or judo base." Oliver spoke quietly now and directed his gaze toward Felicity.

"Ohhh, you _fought_, fought. I get it now." Felicity was clearly surprised but then the rest snapped into place for her. "_**In the conference room?!**_ Do we need to make repairs? That's why Charlie called - the camera! We have to erase the surveillance log! I can loop a still feed in place..." Felicity had again jumped up and moved to her computers. She continued to mumble under her breath as she worked at a feverish pace for just a few moments.

"It's a good thing I already installed the Blind Spot program - we should be okay." Felicity updated the guys as she again joined them.

"Charlie said to take the she-wolf down." Diggle chuckled softly at Oliver's surprised expression. "Apparently he is not a big fan of Ms. Rochev." Diggle paused again before adding his own response to Charlie. "I told him we would."

Felicity laughed out loud "She-wolf? I like that!"

Oliver didn't laugh but he did smile at Felicity before he turned back to Diggle. "I think we should put QC on the back burner until we know more. I want my family's company back but other matters take priority."

"I agree but it is related so we need intel and there's one more avenue we should pursue." Diggle's voice was soft and serious. He exchanged a look with Felicity and this time it was Oliver who lacked the patience to wait.

"What avenue? What option do we have?" Oliver kept his gaze on Diggle when he spoke but it was Felicity who spoke.

"Moira. If Isabel has a connection to your dad I would bet your mom would know what it is. Just listen Oliver." Oliver had jumped up and started pacing. The family discussions never brought out the best in him and this one was no exception but Felicity plowed ahead. "Regardless of where you stand with her, we need her Oliver. You need to tell her about QC and that Isabel is helping Slade. Your mother will always put you and Thea first so I think she'll talk."

Oliver had stopped pacing and just stared at Felicity. Much like earlier in the evening her voice calmed him and her words broke through the angry haze. Diggle simply continued to wait as he knew Felicity was their best bet for reaching Oliver.

"You want me to ask for her help?" Oliver asked quietly. "You trust her?"

"Yes, I want you to ask for her help. No, I don't trust her but whatever she says will give me a starting point for additional searches. You need to talk to her." Felicity's honest and direct appeal easily defeated Oliver's own doubts.

"Okay, tomorrow then." Oliver agreed and again took his seat while Diggle stifled a sigh of relief.

"Sticking with the family issues - Thea. It is unlikely Slade will attack her again but we need to keep her safe." Diggle didn't state what they all knew - for Oliver's own peace of mind they would need to resolve this particular issue.

Oliver again dropped his head and again no one needed him to voice his feelings of guilt to know what he was thinking. Felicity placed a hand on his arm as she and Diggle gave him a moment.

"Thea has her phone back Oliver so I'm able to keep an eye on her. She actually went to Sin's place for the night so she is safe. Give her some time too but she'll come around. Thea is angry with you only because she loves you - it was Moira's mistake and her secret to tell. You aren't responsible for that and Thea will realize that soon enough." Felicity spoke softly and earnestly to Oliver as she kept a hand on his arm.

Oliver had finally raised his head and met the blond's sympathetic gaze. He placed a hand over hers, nodded, and they shared a small smile.

"Okay, so we move on." Diggle was glad the pair was back to whatever passed for normal for them but he needed them to focus on this discussion. "What about Detective Lance? That doesn't feel right to me. You think Slade has someone on the payroll there too?"

"Seriously? Does he have evil little minions everywhere?" Felicity huffed in annoyance. "I'll run financials for the police and DA's office and see if anything jumps out." She typed quickly on her tablet and didn't acknowledge Diggle's nod.

"Sara." Diggle spoke only her name but he noticed without surprise that both Oliver and Felicity tensed slightly.

"What about Sara?" Oliver asked with an edge in his tone.

"Where does she stand? It's not hard to see she isn't here now Oliver." Diggle adopted a business tone as he didn't really want to discuss this particular topic.

"She blames Slade for her dad's arrest. She blames me for Slade." Oliver shrugged but at Diggle's continued start he continued. "She's with her mom right now. She's also still concerned for Laurel so she's going to stay close to her family." Oliver maintained a business tone as well.

Diggle quickly nodded his agreement. Sara could be both an asset and a detriment to the Team so he was okay with leaving her out for now. Hopefully when they knew more they could place her where they knew she would be an asset.

There was a moment of silence until Felicity spoke.

"I'll take Slade for $100 Alex." Felicity's light teasing voice surprised both men and they quickly turned to her. "What? That's the big elephant in the room right? We know he's out there, we know he's got 20 or so new friends from jail**,** and we know he now has access to QC's R&D labs."

Diggle and Oliver exchanged a look and Felicity realized they hadn't connected the dots until she had spoken. "Yeah, taking over QC is a blow to you but so far he hasn't done anything without multiple purposes has he? He took Thea not just to make you suffer but also to tell her Moira's secret. He distracted you with Thea's rescue not just to make you suffer but also to hijack the prison transfer. Stands to reason he has another purpose for the QC takeover - mass production of the serum for his new army." Felicity shrugged negligently when they continued to stare at her but she blushed when Oliver spoke.

"You really are remarkable." Oliver's tone was tender and affectionate even if his voice was a little gruff.

"Thank you for remarking on it." Felicity mimicked their previous conversation that seemed to have taken place so long ago now and they again smiled at one another.

"Charlie!" Diggle's voice was jarring in the quiet room.

"What?" Felicity and Oliver asked in unison as they turned to him.

"Felicity, you need to let Charlie know you'll be in the system and use him to hide your tracks there. You can protect him, right?" Diggle asked.

"We can monitor their activities at QC through the security feeds!" Felicity spoke with excitement as she caught on quickly to Diggle's plan. Again she moved away to her machines but this time the men followed her. "Yes, I can basically hide everything from here but having Charlie in the loop will be helpful. We can spy on them!" Felicity was getting into the idea and the men exchanged a look before Oliver interrupted her.

"Felicity, it's unlikely they will do anything blatant right in front of the cameras-"

"You mean anything really blatant like drop kicking the acting CEO?" Felicity interrupted to tease.

"I didn't drop kick Isabel. I choked her." Oliver replied as he narrowed his gaze at the back of the blond's head in annoyance.

"So much more subtle!" Felicity rolled her eyes before she then turned briefly to meet his eyes and grin. "If they feel safe then they will be arrogant – pride goeth before a fall and all that. This may prove useful and it certainly won't hurt us." Felicity worked on the machines a bit more before she turned back to the silently waiting men. "Okay, we have full access and I've even added a facial recognition program as I doubt Slade will just waltz in the front door."

"He may not show up at all - it wouldn't be smart." Oliver felt it necessary to point out the obvious and try to stem Felicity's enthusiasm.

"True but again we won't know what information we can get unless we try. Maybe we can at least find a few more names on his payroll." Felicity again defended her position even if her tone was slightly annoyed now.

Oliver moved forward to squeeze her shoulder. "Thank you."

At his simple words and touch, Felicity's annoyance vanished and she smiled.

Diggle used the opportunity to step back into the conversation. "So we have some intel gathering to do before we plan. Right now though we need to take a break and rest. Felicity, I will be outside your place tonight." Diggle's tone was stern as he fully expected the girl to argue again.

"John-" Felicity got no further before Oliver spoke.

"I'll take a shift too." Thought it wasn't quite his growly Arrow voice Oliver also spoke in an unyielding tone.

"This is ridiculous! Do you know how many studies have determined that sleep deprivation is just as dangerous as being drunk? I'm pretty sure you both need full control of your motor skills if we need to battle an army of Mirakuru soldiers so no!" Felicity had stood up and faced both men with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Felicity, Slade has already taken Thea. He won't hesitate to use you against Oliver as well." Diggle spoke calmly but brought out the single argument he knew Felicity wouldn't, couldn't fight. Felicity continued to shake her head no but Diggle could see she was wavering now.

"There's no way you are going to be out wandering the city on your own-" Oliver started but Felicity jumped in angrily, momentarily forgetting Diggle's argument.

"Wandering the city? I'm going to be at home Oliver! One of you can follow me but you are not staying! It makes no sense to sacrifice yourselves for me. Aren't we all in this together?" Felicity's tone was sharp and it didn't appear to either man that was she going to give in.

Oliver chose to step closer and glower at the blond but Diggle had seen that strategy fail too many times so he again spoke calmly.

"Okay, okay, back to your corners. Felicity, I will follow you home. Oliver can trail you in the morning. That's an acceptable compromise, right?" Diggle hoped Felicity would buy the line but when she turned from Oliver to glare at him he realized she hadn't.

"And if I just happen to look outmy window during the night, which one of you will I see John? No!" Felicity suddenly shifted her attention back to the still glaring Oliver. "Where are you saying tonight anyway? You have spent enough time here on that cot already. You need to get out. You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine here. I'm not going back to the Mansion." Oliver was still glaring as he answered her questions but then he quickly returned to the subject of Felicity's safety. "You need to accept the fact that we want to protect you. We are all in this together right?" Following Diggle's lead, Oliver tried another tactic and stole Felicity's argument at the same time.

"Yes! That's it! We'll have a sleepover! Nooo, not a _**sleepover**_, sleepover. I mean we'll get a hotel room. That sounded even worse, didn't it? Look, all I mean is there's safety in numbers, we'll be in an unknown location and we'll be together. None of us have to worry as we'll all be there. Not in the same bed, even in a platonic way as that would just be weird. No sharing a bed, well, I guess you guys could but I would really rather you didn't. Could we vote on that? Team Arrow still votes, right?" Felicity ended her ramble as she ran out of air.

There was utter silence until both Diggle and Oliver started laughing, quietly at first but it got worse when Diggle spoke.

"Classic Felicity - almost as good as the other comments about how we spend our nights." Felicity glared at Diggle but had to bite her lip to keep from laughing now herself as she remembered several of the comments Diggle referenced.

Oliver quickly spoke up too. "How about when she said-"

Felicity interrupted Oliver but both men continued to laugh. "No! We are not listing all the inappropriate comments I've made in front of the two of you. I'm glad you guys find me funny and laughing is a good stress reliever - not as good as sex but still ...3...2...1." Felicity tried but couldn't resist joining the men as all continued to laugh and it was a stress reliever for them. As she watched the men fondly Felicity couldn't help teasing.

"I think I need new friends. Do you think there are other superheroes who need an IT sidekick?"

Oliver sobered up quickly to reply much more seriously than Felicity intended. "You aren't my sidekick Felicity and no, there's no one else."

"Okay, okay – my place is here with you, got it." Felicity quick agreement and ready smile soothed Oliver and Felicity secretly rejoiced in the fact that he was still more relaxed and open now than he had been in weeks. She continued quickly though. "So where did we land on the hotel room?"

"I say we go for it." Diggle replied still smiling slightly.

"Some place nice right? Hot tub in the room? Hey! Could we get the whole penthouse floor?" Felicity spoke with enthusiasm.

"Pretty sure that would defeat the purpose ofrelocating to a 'secret' location?" Diggle laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. What if we are obvious and then set up our own protections?" Oliver was thinking out-loud and Diggle quickly followed along.

"Technically neutral territory, a lot of variables, relatively public. We might be able to work this to our advantage." Diggle continued exploring the possibilities in his mind but turned his attention to Felicity when she swayed slightly.

"It's almost morning now. Could you guys possibly continue planning this at the penthouse suite while I sleep?" Felicity asked when she caught Diggle's concerned look.

"Oliver, grab your stuff and run Felicity by her place. I'll go grab some stuff too and we'll meet...at the Plaza?" Diggle was relieved Felicity would remain in their company and sticking together definitely felt right. The Team felt right too despite the absence of the newestmembers.

"Yeah, that works. Felicity, can you call for a reservation while I pack a bag?" Oliver still felt safer in the lair but having Diggle close by and keeping Felicity safe made the compromise worth it. It just felt right to be with the Team right now.

"I'll call now!" Felicity responded happily as she started to pack one computer to go with her tablet as well as some other essentials to take with them. She didn't want them to lack anything that may help them stay safe. Despite the fact that they were facing even worse odds Felicity couldn't help but smile – it felt like old times again. Even if they were risking their lives, they were doing it together.

* * *

**AN2** – So for those confused about Charlie, he's an OC I have used in previous stories and this just seemed to be a good fit for him! He has his own series (Team Arrow: Front Row Seat) and I may add a chapter there for his POV in this. Yep, all part of my diabolical plan to make you guys read everything I write! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmares

**Chapter 3 - Nightmares**

**AN** – Again, many thanks for all the support! I love that fanfic allows me to tell the story that I want but I love it even more when others enjoy my efforts too! :)

**AN2** – Just as I always have to thank anyone who reads my stuff, I also always have to thank Mic Riddy! You are a wonderful beta and an even better friend! Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER** – Does this really need restating (again)?! I do not own CW's Arrow!

* * *

Felicity had been able to reserve the penthouse floor and had accessed the floor plans and started a search of the guests and employees while Oliver was driving her car to her place. He entered first and Felicity waited somewhat patiently as he cleared the rooms and then she went to her bedroom to start packing.

She packed the essentials only but as she wanted to have enough for several days her packing took a little longer than Oliver's had. He had followed her into the bedroom but after another quick glance around he returned to pace in the living room. She wondered briefly what he thought of her place in comparison to the Mansion but quickly realized the lair was his home and her place was nicer than Verdant's pantry. Felicity chuckled at her own wayward thoughts and focused again on the packing. She pulled outanother bag and started on her clothes now that her extra batteries, data cables, and burner phones were packed.

Oliver stopped pacing when he heard Felicity chuckle but as there wasn't a problem he resumed his vigil even as he took in the details of her place. The Mansion was certainly no longer his home but the lair lacked any feeling of warmth once his friends left each night. Felicity's place was decorated in bright colors and even without any clutter and limited decoration it felt warm. Oliver glanced around and realized there were no photographs though - nothing that hinted about Felicity's past or even her current life.

He couldn't help but remember she had only recently shared that her dad had left when she was young, but that was all he knew. Oliver realized he didn't like the fact that he knew so little about Felicity even though he knew it was his fault for not asking questions. He actually knew a lot more about Diggle than he did Felicity and that didn't feel right. _I need to remind her that she can talk to me_ _and I need to ask some questions_, Oliver thought as Felicity walked back into the room.

He moved quickly to grab her threebags and Felicity let him as she moved to pick up her purse and open the door. She would have opened it without checking outside but Oliver's growl reminded her safety first and she peeked through the peephole before she opened the door with an overly cheerful smile just to tease him. Oliver's eyes were narrowed as he followed her movements and he didn't return her smile as he passed in front of her. They moved quickly to the car and headed toward the Plaza to meet Diggle.

Felicity again returned to working on her computer as she hacked into the Plaza's security and guest records. She called Diggle and included him on her update so she wouldn't have to repeat everything to him. Diggle was already at the hotel and was scouting out the exits and security himself as he listened to Felicity's intel.

"Do you have control of the penthouse's private elevator?" Diggle asked when Felicity paused.

"Hmm, didn't think of that - give me sec." Felicity responded with a distracted air as she went to work.

Diggle smiled to himself as she had sounded disgruntled that something has escaped her attention. While Felicity worked Diggle updated Oliver on hotel's security. "We need to check the roof access once you're here."

"Okay, I have control of the elevator. Still nothing suspicious on the searches. I added a facial recognition search as I did at QC." Felicity jumped back into the conversation as Oliver parked the car.

"What, no valet parking?" Felicity quipped.

"I wanted to know where the car is and you need to know as well. If we need to make a fast retreat then you need to know the quickest way here." Oliver replied as he grabbed their bags.

"Right, okay. This sleepover isn't nearly as much fun as I'd hoped...not that I had been hoping for sleepover or anything but since we are here together…" Felicity met Oliver's eyes and blushed before she continued. "Well I was hoping for the room service and hot tub access...stopping now." Felicity distracted herself with her bags but she could feel Oliver's eyes on her.

_Get it together_, Felicity chided herself. She hadn't rambled as much lately but this Oliver was like the Oliver she had first met and gotten to know - clearly he could still fluster her without even trying. She looked up again and Oliver was still looking at her. For a moment they simply stared and Felicity could feel her heartbeat pick up its tempo. The tension grew and Felicity found herself unable to look away.

"You guys know I'm still on the line with you right?" Diggle's voice broke the spell and Felicity gasped out loud.

"Sorry, John. We'll be right with you." Felicity mumbled before she clicked off the phone.

"There was nothing to apologize for Felicity." Oliver spoke seriously even as he smiled at the blushing blond. He knew his staring disconcerted her but it was just so good to hear her ramble again and even see her smile and blush. They hadn't been as close as they were previously once Sara returned and he had always known he missed that and that it was his fault. Now though hefelt the desire to be close to her again like a physical ache. Just before Diggle had interrupted Oliver had felt his heart pound and had fought the desire to step closer to Felicity.

_Probably a good thing Diggle spoke_, Oliver thought as he tried to convince himself distance was a good thing. As they got in the elevator, Oliver remembered telling Roy that anyone in their orbit was in danger and Felicity was more than just in his orbit. It seemed at times that he actually orbited around her and those were dangerous thoughts. He couldn't give Slade any additional incentive to target this woman even as he realized he wanted to be closer to her.

Oliver checked them in as Felicity went to stand with Diggle. If the concierge thought it bizarre that Oliver Queen carried their various bags while the man he identified as his bodyguard stood closer to the blond Mr. Queen hadn't identified he kept those thoughts to himself. Oliver requested room service and handed all but one bag off to the bell hop.

Felicity had moved toward him when the bell hop approached and Oliver reassured her before he even turned around.

"Yes, I've kept your babies. You do realize you packed more for them than yourself, right?" He couldn't resist smiling as he teased her.

"Thank you!" Felicity smiled back and ignored the teasing.

"How about food?" Diggle asked from his position close by as he had followed Felicity forward.

"Done - ordered room service." Oliver replied as they moved toward the elevator.

As the bell hop joined them in the elevator the trio remained quiet and without planning moved together to one side with Felicity between the men and a little behind them. The bell hop spared them one curious glance but wisely kept his attention forward and this mouth shut. He then opened the double doors that were just steps away from the elevator. The suite did include the entire top floor and it was spacious and beautifully designed to be an efficient work space as well as a welcoming retreat. Felicity was still working on her computer though and both Oliver and Diggle paid more attention to the stairs and cameras than the decor. Oliver tipped the bell hop generously and instructed him to just leave the bags in the living room.

As the door closed behind him Felicity flopped onto the couch still working on her laptop. Both Diggle and Oliver moved quietly throughout the rooms, checking the locks, measuring distances in their minds, scouting out hiding places and exits, and Diggle was even sweeping for bugs. They then moved to set-up security on their floor before they checked out the roof access. As they re-entered the room Felicity called out to them from the couch.

"You guys done yet?" Felicity asked as she finally put the tablet away and stood up to stretch tired, cramping muscles. She had monitored their progress as they carefully placed cameras and sensors she had given them.

The doorbell rang before either man answered but both returned to the room in mere seconds. Oliver gestured for Felicity to move away even as Diggle took a hidden position between Oliver and her. With a final look at both, Oliver opened the door and allowed the waiter to bring in their room service cart.

Oliver had ordered an array of food and all three dug in quickly. It had been longer than any of them would have liked since they had eaten and even longer since they shared a meal by themselves. They all enjoyed the company as they ate and simply relaxed for a moment. There were no serious discussions but there was stealing as Felicity pinched a few fries from Oliver's plate and he returned the favor by stealing a cookie.

"Felicity, you have access to all your computer searches and programs you're running?" Diggle asked as they finished eating. He already knew the answer but he also knew they need to focus on work again even if he would have preferred to just call it a night.

"Yep, we are all good – I have an idea too but I need to play around with it a bit. I think we may have a way to bring down the whole network even before we know all the players and we may be able to deplete Slade's resources while we are it. You guys may not like what I want to do so I want to make sure it's what needs to be done….yeah, I know I'm rambling. Okay, I'm going to bed now and we can talk about this in the morning…well, later in the morning than it is right now." Felicity waved at the guys and took a few steps away before she realized she hadn't been anywhere else in the suite and she had no idea where a bedroom was. She looked back to find both men grinning at her and she used what little energy she had left to glare at them both.

"Your room awaits – I'll grab your bags Felicity." It was Diggle who stood and answered her unspoken question. "You're in the back room. It's smaller but easier to secure. There's a bath next to it and then another bedroom."

It was obvious to both men just how exhausted she was as she didn't argue or even ask about the hot tub. They exchanged a quick glance before Diggle led Felicity away.

Oliver moved to the balcony but stayed inside despite feeling the need for fresh air. He didn't turn when Diggle returned to the room.

"She's fine – tired but okay. You want to review the security and exits again?" Diggle knew they were both tired but he also knew Oliver needed to wind down before he'd be able to sleep.

"We can still protect her right?" Oliver asked with his back still to his friend.

Diggle didn't need him to identify who 'she' was. "I think we can but it wouldn't matter Oliver – her choice is to be here with us and she's vital to the team. We all takes chances." Diggle paused as he could see the new tension invade his friend's body. "We'll do everything we can, man, I promise."

Oliver nodded his acceptance and tried to relax his muscles. "I'll be up a while why don't you get some sleep?"

Diggle waited but he knew there would be no changing Oliver's mind. "Okay, I'll take the room on the east side. I put your bag in the room by Felicity." He wanted to say more, more about Felicity and how he knew she was vital not just to the team but to Oliver personally but after a moment, Diggle gritted his teeth and walked away.

Oliver listened as his friend walked away and divided his focus as he listened to the sounds he made, the sounds from the hotel, and even the streets down below. If he was to rest at all he needed to know what was normal and what was potentially dangerous. Without thought Oliver moved to Felicity's bedroom and paused at the open door. He didn't know if Diggle had forced her to keep it open, or even if she knew or cared, but he was glad it was open. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see her sleeping form huddled under the blanket – he resisted the urge to move closer but he couldn't force himself away just yet either. Oliver found himself in this position several times during the next couple hours while he kept watch but he made sure he was in the living room when he knew Diggle would be up.

Diggle entered the living room and was not surprised to see Oliver there and still standing by the balcony. He also wasn't surprised to see him shirtless and in cargo pants as he knew he would have needed to work out during his watch.

"All's quiet – Felicity's computers stopped beeping an hour ago." Oliver advised as he turned to Diggle.

"Grab a couple hours of sleep yourself – plenty of time to do what needs to be done today." Diggle responded as he moved to stand beside Oliver as the other man had yet to move. There were another few moments of silence before Diggle asked, "Nightmares gotten worse?"

Oliver didn't react for a moment but then he sighed and replied. "Sometimes." He then turned away and headed toward his bedroom. He did pause to again check on Felicity before he laid down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. It was nearly sunrise now but the room was still dark and quiet. Surprisingly Oliver fell quickly into an easy dreamless sleep.

It was an hour later that Oliver woke – alert, tense, but silent and unmoving as he tried to determine what had awakened him. He heard a soft muffled whimper and as he realized it came from Felicity's room he was up and crossing the doorway in seconds. Oliver could only see blond hair above the blankets even though the sleeping girl was tossing and turning as she whimpered. _Guess I'm not the only one with nightmares_, Oliver thought as he cautiously approached the bed.

He hesitantly brushed her hair away from her face and spoke softly but when Felicity whimpered again Oliver didn't think twice about lifting the covers and sliding in beside her. Felicity tensed further at his touch but after several minutes he was able to calm her enough to hold her. As he wrapped his arms around her Felicity sighed and curled into his side. After several more minutes Oliver dozed off as well and he didn't awaken until Felicity stirred a little over an hour later. Quickly making his decision, he eased away and got out of her bed. He paused for a moment before making another snap decision as he couldn't resist staying close.

"Felicity, wake up." Oliver tried to keep an objective distance and professional tone but between the recent sleep and the feelings this woman stirred in him he knew his voice was lower and rougher than it should have been.

Felicity opened her eyes and peered at him in confusion. In her own sleep roughened voice Felicity spoke his name. "Oliver?"

"Yeah, its me. Time to wake up." Oliver stepped away from the bed but there was still only a few feet between them.

Felicity fumbled for her glasses and simply tried to wrap her mind around Oliver standing beside her bed. "Oliver? Beside my bed? Not in my bed though, I'd have remembered that. So don't understand - I need caffeine." Felicity didn't realize she had spoken aloud until Oliver chuckled.

"I'll see what we have and order room service." He paused as she stood up and stretched. It was hard not to get distracted by the short shorts and camisole she had changed to for sleep. "You sleep okay?" Oliver blurted out the question more to distract himself than anything else. Felicity immediately tensed and it was concern for her that redirected Oliver's thoughts down a safer path.

"Felicity?" He questioned softly this time and stepped closer to touch her elbow in comfort.

"Nightmares – I'm sure they aren't as bad as yours but its hard to sleep sometimes. The past, the present, everything blurs. Too much darkness, too much fear." Felicity again seemed to be talking to herself as she looked right through Oliver.

Oliver waited for her to come back on her own but he reminded himself again that he knew too little about her.

"I'm sorry – I'm okay, really. Did you mention caffeine?" Felicity tried for a bright smile and she and Oliver both ignored the fact that it was more of a grimace.

"Yeah, I'll take care of you." Oliver had meant to say 'it', 'I'll take care of it'. He knew Felicity caught the Freudian slip as she glanced up in surprise. He couldn't help but repeat the statement. "I'll take care of you Felicity."

* * *

_**AN2**_ – Ok, I intended for this chapter to be a little fluffy Team Arrow bonding and even wanted to include a hot tub scene and yet that just didn't happen! I do still want a hot tub scene though! ;) BTW, the plan is still to post all 7-8 chapters before the Apr 16 return but keep your fingers crossed that the Muse cooperates with that schedule!


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 4 – Secrets Revealed**

**AN – **Again, so many thanks for everyone still reading, reviewing, faving and/ or following! I just truly appreciate your support – thank you! Always a shout-out to Mic for her incredible support!

**DISCLAIMER: **I've run out of creative ways to say this so let's just all accept the standard legal jargon that CW's Arrow does not belong to me.

* * *

The trio had moved quickly after breakfast but all were a little disconcerted that the day's plan required them to separate. Despite the current tension and threats hanging over them, spending the evening and night together had made them all feel calmer and happier than they had been in weeks. They were all hesitant to face the real world separately as they needed and wanted to stay close; however, they had a plan and needed to act so each resigned themselves to doing what was required of them. Oliver was going to speak to Moira about Isabel and then also meet with Sara about her family. Felicity and Diggle had set up a meeting with Charlie to discuss QC security. After that, Felicity needed to spend some time at the lair to research while Diggle intended to meet with Lyla.

Oliver made his way quickly to the Mansion and his mom's first question was about Thea. He knew he couldn't tell her Felicity was tracking her so he just said a friend told him she was safe. Moira was far from relieved but Oliver spoke up quickly to redirect her focus on QC.

"What do you know about Isabel Rochev?" Oliver asked more harshly and bluntly than he intended.

"Other than the fact that you gave her control of Queen Consolidated?" Moira had matched his tone and Oliver felt his muscles bunch and quiver in response.

"She mentioned to me that the sins of the father were the sins of the son. What does that mean to you?" Oliver employed a softer tone but was no less serious. He watched his mom carefully and saw the panic and anger flare in her eyes.

"I told you she cannot be trusted. I told you that Oliver but you didn't listen. You brought this all upon yourself." Moira was angry now but Oliver could still see the panicked nerves as well as she paced in front of him.

Oliver struggled with his own anger now. He took a deep breath and chose to focus on that one moment where he had reconnected with his mom recently – that moment when they had both been terrified of losing Thea and had clung to one another. With that memory in mind, he was able to soften his tone and bury the anger. "You were right - she can't be trusted. She can be defeated though. You can help me defeat her."

There was a long pause before Moira spoke.

"Your father arranged for her adoption from Russia – I don't recall the details." Moira now stood with her back to Oliver as she looked at the front window.

Oliver waited but when no other information was forthcoming he prodded her. "That wouldn't be a reason not to trust her. What else do you know?"

Moira turned to face him and glared for a moment before she spoke again. "He had found a nice family and even paid for her education but she came to me as a teenager – angry and crying for retribution. She told some outlandish lies…this doesn't matter, Oliver. It should be enough that I told you she can't be trusted." Again she turned away but this time it was to walk out of the room as well.

Oliver stood and watched her leave as he wished things were different in his family, wished _they_ could be different. With that thought in mind, he checked his phone and saw Thea was at Verdant. Without her knowledge, Diggle had arranged for some old service buddies to keep an eye on her so Oliver had to believe she was safe, physically at least. He then tapped out a quick message to Sara and turned to leave so he could meet her.

Meanwhile, Diggle and Felicity had made their way to a café near QC where they were meeting Charlie for coffee. As they walked in they saw Charlie in a booth near the back and quickly walked over. The security guard had brought his granddaughter, Mae, with him and the little girl immediately latched on to Felicity. The little girl was even happier when Felicity set up a game on her tablet and allowed her to play.

"Can't figure out how she learned how to use those things." Charlie spoke with gruff affection for the girl in his tone. "Mae, why don't you stretch out in this booth behind me and play for a bit on Ms. Smoak's computer?"

All three watched as the little girl danced happily away and took her seat. Charlie then leaned in and spoke in a quieter voice. "I couldn't leave her at home but I don't suspect this is a conversation for little ears."

"We appreciate you meeting us Charlie." Diggle spoke first but paused as he turned to Felicity. "We do need your help but you are under no obligation. Mr. Queen doesn't have control of QC Charlie. You need to understand the position you would be taking."

Charlie rubbed a hand over his head but didn't pause as he replied. "Already made the choice when I called you. What can I do for you Mr. Diggle?"

Diggle and Felicity exchanged a look and it was Felicity who answered. "I'll be in the QC computer system a bit the next couple of days. I should be able to disguise everything I do and that's all on me—"

"On us." Diggle interrupted to add and Felicity smiled at him before she continued.

"It seemed prudent to let you know though as you have been very observant in the past. I am, _**we**_ are hoping you won't decide to share any computer glitches or errors you receive with IT or your supervisors. We don't need to do anything Charlie – we wouldn't put you in that position but we are asking you _**not**_ to do anything."

"Well, I don't rightly understand that much about technology Ms. Smoak. IT always just says to restart the thing and Ms. Rochev has recently told me to follow those simple orders. Maybe I should just restart the machine if I notice anything weird?" Charlie grinned as he offered that solution and Felicity started laughing.

"That would be perfect Charlie and much appreciated." Felicity smiled at the man as she and Diggle stood up.

Diggle offered a hand to Charlie as he echoed Felicity's appreciation. "Thanks Charlie. You know you can call if you need us, right?"

"I do, Mr. Diggle." Charlie replied simply as he shook his hand. "One more thing, I am pretty observant and I've seen the changes around QC after you three got together…I believe it was about the time the Vigilante really got busy cleaning up the city, wasn't it?" Charlie's expression gave nothing away and Felicity and Diggle quickly exchanged a look of concern.

"Now Mae just loves the Vigilante, the Arrow, whatever you call him – she sees him as a hero. Kids simplify things sometimes but they have good instincts. I reckon it's really none of my business if someone is risking his _**or her**_ life to do good." Charlie paused and nodded at the still silent pair before he turned to his granddaughter. "Ok, Mae-bug, return Ms. Smoak's game so they can go. We have important things to do too little lady."

Mae quickly jumped up and hugged Felicity as she returned her tablet. She then moved to hold the hand her grandfather offered.

"You too take care and do some good out there." Charlie offered a final quick grin before he left the pair still staring at him.

"Did he just imply-" Diggle spoke first but Felicity jumped in quickly.

"_**Exactly**_ how many people need to know before it's no longer a secret identity?" Felicity laughed before she continued. "Between Charlie knowing and Isabel knowing though, I'd certainly pick Charlie."

"Yeah, maybe we underestimated Charlie. Have you pulled his record?" Diggle asked with some concern.

"John! Charlie is a good guy—" Felicity spoke quickly in his defense but this time it was Diggle who interrupted her.

"I know that Felicity. I just thought if we knew more we could protect him and his family." Diggle smiled as the blond calmed down.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, I'll run him when we get to the lair. We are heading that way now right? Do you still plan to drop me off and check on Lyla?" Felicity asked.

"She's still out so I thought I'd workout unless you need me for something?" Diggle asked as they got in the car. At Felicity's silence he glanced over and found her staring at her tablet. "Felicity, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just checking on everyone. Oliver and Sara are both on the move to their meet. Roy, well, he appears to be on his way back and I'm not certain that's good. What really worries me though is Thea." Felicity again got quiet as she typed up a few things and continued to stare at the tablet.

"What's wrong with Thea?" Diggle asked in concern.

"I think, well, I _**know**_ she's at the cemetery. I think at Tommy's grave." Felicity looked up then and Diggle saw the concern and despair she felt reflected in her eyes.

Diggle waited for a moment and let Felicity make the decision.

"We need to go to her…we'll tell him after." Felicity's voice never wavered and Diggle nodded his acceptance as he changed course and headed to the cemetery.

It was a short drive but Diggle continued to glance as Felicity in concern as she remained silent.

"It's okay – I've got this John." Felicity spoke softly but didn't meet his eyes as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Diggle placed a hand over hers to still her motion as he spoke. "Put the comms on Felicity – I promise she won't see me but we need to remain in contact." He kept his hand on hers until she turned to him and nodded. It took only a moment for Felicity to be wired so Diggle could monitor the situation.

Felicity approached slowly and tried to calm her nerves. She wasn't worried about the young woman but cemeteries just creeped her out and brought back too many memories.

"Thea." Felicity spoke softly but still the girl spun around and jumped in fear. Felicity smiled sadly when she saw the tear streaks down Thea's face. She then nodded to Tommy's headstone. "Your brother."

Thea burst into hysterical laughter. "Of course you know too! Did Ollie tell everyone but me?"

Felicity realized her mistake and tried to correct it. "Actually I was the one who told your brother. I had done some research and stumbled onto the information." Felicity didn't want to share the details of her conversation with Moira but she would do so if that would help Oliver. For now, she waited.

"Yeah, okay, whatever…" Thea rolled her eyes and turned back to the grave but Felicity noticed her hands shook as she wiped at her tears.

"I know what it feels like, Thea—" Felicity began but Thea spun around again although now anger not fear was her dominant emotion.

"How could you know? How could you _**possibly**_ know how it feels?! Please tell me that Ms. Smoak! Has your entire family lied to you? Has your very existence been a lie? Did you lose a brother you didn't even know you had? Do you have no one you can trust, no one you can turn to for help?" Again Thea erupted into laughter but the sound was still harsh and angry.

Felicity could see the hurt the anger masked even if Thea wouldn't acknowledge it and her heart broke for the girl. She also knew that Thea's pain was Oliver's pain and she wanted to help him. With that thought in mind and the young girl standing in front of her trembling in anger and pain, Felicity spoke just one word - Felicity knew the repercussions of that word but she said it anyway.

"Yes." Felicity then simply waited as she knew it would take a moment for Thea to process her response. The other woman finally, slowly turned back to her and now Felicity could see the girl's confusion blending with the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm going to tell you a story Thea but it goes no further than us…I haven't even told Oliver but I will, in my own time." Felicity paused and sure enough she heard Diggle's quiet 'okay' over the comms. She then picked a point in the horizon and just stared as she started the story.

"My father left when I was very young – Oliver does know that. It crushed me, absolutely devastated me. I still had my mom but she probably shouldn't have ever been a parent but then again she didn't actually want to be a parent…she wanted a bribe. My mom was my dad's mistress – the other woman. She hoped getting pregnant would get my dad to leave his real family but it didn't work. He came around for a while when I was little so I do have memories of him. Then one day he just left and never returned. My mom always blamed me and I did too. She never told me the whole story though. She lied to me."

Felicity paused and looked again at Thea and found the young woman had moved closer. She gave her another sad smile and then looked away again as she continued. "I only found out later about everything she had tried to get him to stay. I only found out later she was responsible for my brother's death – a brother she didn't tell me about, a younger brother I had never met. It was ruled an accident but I knew she had done it and that's when I left. I was sixteen and smart enough for college so I just left and never returned. I didn't contact my father – his wife was sick and his son was dead. I knew he didn't want me. I did visit my brother's grave though."

Felicity took a deep breath and turned to Thea again. "I know exactly how it feels for those closest to you to lie to you, to lose someone you didn't even know you had. The difference is you still have someone in your life Thea – you have Oliver. Your brother loves you. I know you know that and I know you love him! You have to feel that love whenever he smiles at you, kisses your cheek, holds you tight. You feel that love, don't you Thea?"

Thea was crying openly now and Felicity pulled her tight for a hug. She held the girl for several moments as she fought back her own tears. When she felt steady, Felicity eased back and carefully tucked a strand of hair behind Thea's ear.

"Don't punish him by staying away because you are only punishing yourself Thea. Your brother is a wonderful man and you are so lucky to have someone who loves you. Don't throw that away because you are angry and hurt."

Felicity continued to look at Thea and finally the girl nodded so Felicity dropped her hands from her and turned to leave. However, Thea latched on to her arm and pulled her back in for another hug as she whispered her thanks against Felicity's neck. Felicity smiled and hugged her back.

"I do love Ollie, Felicity. I'm sorry I hurt him and I will tell him that." Thea spoke earnestly now.

Felicity knew she still needed more time to get past the anger but at least Thea now wanted to get past it and that meant something. Oliver needed his sister just as much as she needed him. She gave Thea another smile and nodded before she turned and started walking away again.

"After you make up with Oliver then we'll talk about Roy, okay?" Felicity tossed casually over her shoulder as she stepped away again but again Thea was fast and grabbed her arm.

"I know there's something Roy lied about too. You know about that secret too, don't you?" Thea's tone was more pleading than accusing and the pain and confusion was still there in her eyes.

"One thing at a time – talk to your brother first." Felicity again turned to leave but she saw Thea's shoulders slump as she wiped fresh tears from her face and the words just came out. "Thea, you can always talk to me too, you know? I never had a sister but I think it would be nice."

Felicity really hadn't intended to blurt out that offer but she could feel the girl's pain and she could understand it. She wanted to help Thea as she wished someone had helped her. As the silence continued, Felicity regretted the words. She bit her lip nervously and was just about to start rambling when Thea's face split into a wide grin. Now it was Felicity's turn to stare silently as Thea started laughing. Her laughter now though was soft, musical, and real.

"It's a deal, Felicity!" Thea continued to smile after she spoke.

Felicity finally grinned back and then turned to leave but Thea's voice stopped her.

"This means you can talk to me too Felicity…if you ever need to and don't want to talk to Ollie." Thea's tone was serious as she made the offer.

"Thanks Thea – I'll remember that." Felicity was able to leave this time and only a few tears fell as she walked back to the car. She wiped those away carelessly as she slid in the seat next to Diggle.

"I hate to quote Oliver but Felicity, you really are remarkable." Diggle smiled gently at the blond and she issued a nervous laugh in response before she smiled genuinely at him.

"Thanks John – you aren't so bad yourself."

Diggle drove them back to the lair without speaking further about all that Felicity had revealed. He knew she needed to talk to Oliver and he knew Oliver needed to talk to Felicity - he just wasn't sure if he needed to do anything. He shook his head in amazement that with all that was going on he was distracted by whether or not his partners would be able to work out a real relationship…assuming they all survived the coming days.

"I'll tell him John…after all of this is over. I will tell Oliver." Felicity spoke quietly when he pulled up outside the club.

Diggle breathed a sigh of relief and turned to meet her eyes and nod. "I think you should."

"I will but we have other things to do now, right? Bigger, more important things so its okay to wait a little longer right? Thea won't tell him, will she?" Felicity was concerned as she knew Oliver believed she always told him the truth and she always had…this was just an omission.

"_**You**_ are important Felicity. Thea won't tell so you tell him when you are ready." Diggle saw the relief enter her eyes as she took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. "Right now, feel free to focus on a way to bring down Slade."

"I'm on it John! I really think there's a way to use QC against them now but I need to work it out." Felicity forced herself to switch gears and put everything else aside.

"This is the plan you don't think we'll like right?" Diggle asked hesitantly.

"Yes…well, you'll like the results and the ends justify the means, right? I think its necessary and could be the start of our offensive moves but I just need to make sure. I'm going to check the QC cameras and searches first. You gonna work out until Oliver gets here?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here and train." Diggle ignored the first part of Felicity's ramble as he knew she could be stubborn and wouldn't give the details until she was ready.

Felicity rambled comfortably with Diggle as they headed inside. She quickly took her usual seat and started to work even as she continued to speak half to Diggle and half to herself.

Diggle responded when it was necessary and just took comfort in the fact that she was acting normal, normal for her anyway. He was still worried about the plan she thought they wouldn't approve of as she was normally their conscience…although she had told Oliver to get Slade and end it. _Maybe we're a bad influence on her_, Diggle thought with a silent chuckle.

* * *

_**AN2**_ – Really, I am working toward a hot tub scene and I am also going to finally deal with Sara in the next chapter! I struggled with that a bit and I am warning you now that not everyone will appreciate my choices but as a friend told me "My story, My rules" so there you go! ;)


	5. Chapter 5 - Future Possibilities

**Chapter 5 – Future Possibilities**

**AN – **Thank you all for your continued support of this rather massive story! I am so glad you are enjoying it and I'm particularly glad I was able to surprise a few of you with the Thea/ Felicity scene and Felicity's backstory! I hope to have a few more surprises as well if you stick with me! :)

**Another warning for Sara fans & haters alike:** I don't bash her and she will appear in later chapters as well. I have the original image of her in mind when she was first introduced to the Team so if you can channel that then you may enjoy this more! However, this remains first and foremost a _**Team Arrow/ Olicity**_ fic so truly Sara is kinda a moot point to me! Still hope you guys enjoy anyway regardless of your feelings on Sara!

**DISCLAIMER:** As I'm posting nearly every day for this story surely we can all agree that I do not own Arrow, right?! :)

* * *

Oliver got off his bike and moved silently toward Sara as she stood near her own bike. He wasn't sure why she had chosen to meet here, the same spot where she had met Nyssa; however, he had been on edge since leaving Diggle and Felicity this morning and as the meeting with his mom hadn't helped he was barely clinging to his patience now.

"Why did you change the location?" At Sara's raised brow Oliver realized just how sharp his tone had been and gritted his teeth before he offered an apology. "I'm sorry - it's been a rough day but that's no excuse to take it out on you." He leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers in a quick kiss. Both then stepped back apart at the same time.

"Ollie - we need to talk." Sara had also had a bad day and she knew what she had to tell Oliver was going to make his worse as well. "Slade told Laurel - he just knocked on her door and told her that you are the Arrow."

"What? When did he do this?" Oliver hadn't expected this and he was shaken by the news that they had another issue to contend with when they were already struggling.

"Yesterday after he released Thea. Laurel just told me today. She said he didn't hurt her, didn't even touch her but we need to stop him now. You've got to stop him before he hurts one of our families." Sara ended on a pleading note despite the anger still heating her blood.

"Sara, I know. We are working on it but it's going to take some more time." Oliver could see the anger and even the fear under it and he simply wanted to reassure her.

"That's just it Ollie - you _**don't**_ seem to know! We should have already hunted him down! We shouldn't have turned him over to the cops! If he was dead already none of this would be happening!" Sara tried to stop the angry rant as she knew the words hurt him and she wasn't trying to hurt him. She knew just how heavy the burdens Ollie carried and she cursed herself for adding to them. _Why do we keep hurting each other?_

"We just can't seem to make it work, can we?" Sara voiced the thought without meaning to and she saw how shocked he was.

"What do you mean? We are making it work - its rough right now but I don't want to just walk away because of that. We are together and we'll make this work." Oliver knew Sara deserved that response and he believed it was the right one even if his heart clenched painfully in his chest. An image of Felicity asleep in her bed invaded this mind and he closed his eyes to fight it off, to fight off the feel of her in his arms. _This isn't about Felicity, it is about Sara and me_, he reminded himself.

"No, Ollie we aren't working - we never really did." Sara was shocked at how easy that was to say and how true it was. "We are a good team but we aren't good partners." Sara saw the flicker of pain cross Ollie's face and had to look away.

Oliver was surprised that it wasn't the fact that Sara didn't believe they were good partners that hurt, but the fact that he had immediately pictured Felicity as his partner and he felt he was betraying both women with that thought. He almost apologized to Sara even though she couldn't possibly know his thoughts. "I'm sorry Sara." The words came out anyway even though Oliver knew she couldn't possibly understand them.

"Me too Ollie." Sara said on a sad laugh and Oliver realized she no doubt had other issues just as he did. "I thought once I came home everything would magically fall into place, just like I'd never left and some things did – you and me, bartending again, even fighting with Laurel." Sara gave him a sad smile before she continued. "We can't go back though. We aren't those people anymore, are we?" Sara knew they had never communicated this honestly with each other and while she was scared, it also felt good, felt right. It was as if she could finally let go of the past. Sara took a deep breath as she waited on Ollie's response.

"No, we aren't those same people but I think we are better people. We've done good things together Sara." Oliver really did believe that and he couldn't regret trying to make it work with Sara. She was his last chance to atone for the past, to heal. Oliver expected to feel pain at that loss, at that failure but he realized he felt relief instead. It was as if he could finally let go of the past.

Sara stepped closer and placed her hands on either side of his face. "You really are a hero, Ollie, and you have a great Team. You guys are saving the city. I'll still be around and I'll help whenever I can but I think I need to focus on my family, focus on my future." Sara waited until he nodded and gave a slight smile before she brushed her lips across his mouth. "I'll always love you." Sara couldn't resist kissing him again. _If only we could have worked_, Sara thought even though she knew the odds were stacked against them. _Too much past, not enough future._

Oliver drew Sara in for a tight hug. "I really wanted us to work, I thought we were right together." Oliver murmured his regrets against her ear before he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm always here for you - just a call away."

The pair shared another tender look before they stepped away from one another. Without further thought, both let go of their feelings and focused on the job ahead, focused on creating a future for themselves and their loved ones.

"We need to deal with Slade or neither of us have a future." Sara reverted to the bluntness she had acquired after the Island but before her return as she voiced both of their thoughts.

"What about Laurel?" Oliver knew his Team was working on Slade but he was concerned about Laurel knowing his identity.

"I blew it off - laughed at her." Sara replied with a cocky grin. "I told her a crazy psychopath who had just kidnapped Thea before he forced his way into her home wasn't exactly a reliable source. I then reminded her that dad had already investigated and cleared you and he doesn't even like you." Sara shrugged now before she grinned at Oliver.

"So you don't think she'll cause problems?" Oliver ignored her teasing as he needed confirmation. He would accept Sara's judgment but he needed to hear her say it.

"No, she won't be a problem but we need to talk about Dad." Sara was very worried about her dad and found she needed Ollie's reassurance now. She would believe him if he said everything would be okay but she needed to hear him say it.

"We think Slade's got someone inside either the police or DA - Felicity is on it. We'll take care of your dad, Sara." Oliver spoke with confidence.

"Okay then. You'll update me when you have the details, when you have a name." Sara spoke sternly and it wasn't a request. She and Ollie didn't always agree on how to handle potential threats and she wasn't willing to give in on this one.

"I'll update you - we want you with us when we move Sara. Will you help?" Oliver felt the need to ask.

"Yeah, Ollie, I want to be in on it. I'll do my part to help." Sara quickly reassured him. She really did think they would always be a team but she knew now they would never work as partners. Sara sighed quietly to herself.

"Ok, Diggle and Felicity are at the lair. We are working on figuring out the big picture so we can defend _**and attack**_." Oliver spoke loudly at the end as he knew Sara would take offense at only being in a defensive position. They didn't always agree on how to handle potential threats but he did understand how she thought.

"So we're good then?" Sara couldn't help asking as she took Ollie's hand. She wasn't just asking about Slade but about them and she knew Ollie understood that.

"Yeah, Sara we are good." Oliver squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Tell Felicity and Diggle I said hey. Let them know I'll be back to help but I have to stick close to my family." Sara really did consider them friends even if she understood their first loyalty was to Ollie. She was actually happy he had an adopted family, had people who loved and protected him.

"I will - they've asked about you." Oliver knew Diggle and Felicity had accepted Sara because of him and he was grateful for that, but he was also grateful that they all worked together rather well.

"Any news on Roy?" Sara just thought to ask.

"Felicity is tracking him. He needs space so I doubt we'll be able to count on him against Slade." Oliver hadn't shared that thought with Diggle and Felicity yet because he knew Felicity remained hopeful for a happy ending with Roy.

"Then we'll defeat Slade without him." Sara easily accepted Ollie's statement and moved on just as easily.

"Yeah, we will - I'll call with an update after the Team meets tonight." Oliver paused as he processed his words and the obvious implication that Sara was no longer on the Team. Sara spoke before he could decide what to say.

"It's okay Ollie - it was always the three of you, probably always will be." Sara smiled as she realized she truly held no ill will toward any of them. It was surprisingly easy to focus on her family first and let the Team do their thing as well. The lair had never felt like home to her as she knew it did for Ollie, and while Diggle and Felicity were her friends they were not her family as they were for Ollie.

"I'll call." Oliver reiterated before he gave Sara's hand a final squeeze and walked back to his bike.

As he headed to the lair, Oliver replayed the conversation with Sara in his mind. He knew he should be more upset if not about losing Sara then at least about losing that connection to his past but he wasn't. He actually felt relieved and was even glad that Sara had been the one to make the decision.

Oliver knew part of the relief was because of Felicity. He had put his feelings aside for her safety and his own sanity but he had also stepped away from her friendship. He wanted that friendship back - he couldn't think beyond that right now, wouldn't let himself think beyond that right now. Right now, there was work to do. He again pushed down his feelings for Felicity as he slid off his bike and walked toward the lair.

He paused for a moment at the familiar lair door and couldn't help but smile. It had been less than two days since he had found himself here after Thea had walked away from him, after Roy had left, after Slade had won again. He had been lost but they had saved him (again). With Diggle and Felicity, he could have a future...once he took care of Slade once and for all.

Oliver pushed through the door and headed toward his friends, no longer on edge but still worried and tired.

"Hey." Oliver spoke quietly but it was enough for Felicity to turn his way and even for Diggle to stop training and walk over.

"Hey yourself – you don't look so good. Well, you look good, you know that but I just meant you don't look as good as normal. Your expression doesn't look good, your face looks good…you will both just stand there and let me keep making a fool of myself, won't you?" Felicity ended the ramble in a huff even as the men did smother their laughter.

"You do look better now though." Diggle couldn't resist pointing out which caused Oliver to stop smiling at Felicity and to glare at him instead. Felicity just looked away and remained silent.

"Did you guys do what you needed to do today?" Oliver decided he needed to change the subject and yet he wasn't quite ready to talk himself.

"We did!" Felicity jumped in quickly. "BTW, Charlie knows your secret identity and before you even say it, no, we didn't tell him. Apparently the fight scene with Isabel was enough for him to put two and two together." Felicity paused but continued quickly when Oliver opened his mouth. "No, we don't need to worry about it. Charlie is a friend and him knowing is infinitely better than Isabel knowing."

Diggle spoke up to agree, "She's right – he'll be an asset. Felicity is still going to do a search on him though."

"Okay then." Oliver just nodded his acceptance and took a few steps to take a seat next to Felicity. "Anything else?"

"Charlie will cover for us and I've already put the safeguards in place for us to keep access. There are a couple things we can't access though…" Felicity saw both men look at her in surprise and continued quickly. "Knowing all that you do I thought it best to protect us by requiring a direct connection instead of remote access. I also thought it might protect others if the safeguards were well known so I even had a few friends try to hack up and they couldn't. It really is the best way." Felicity ended with a shrug.

"Okay then." Oliver repeated as he smiled at her. "Anything else?"

"Nothing on the searches yet but there are a couple things I want to follow-up on—" Felicity began but Diggle interrupted.

"She still thinks she has a plan we won't like but she still won't give any details." Diggle smirked.

"Felicity—" Oliver growled.

"Do not use the angry Arrow voice on me Oliver – I'll tell you when I'm ready!" Felicity snapped her mouth shut as she realized the hidden meaning and glanced quickly at Diggle for help as she knew Oliver would be suspicious. _I'm not ready to tell him about my past!_

"What's wrong—" Oliver spoke softly now as he glanced between his partners with concern.

"Nothing – I've just been giving Felicity a hard time, that's all." Diggle spoke up quickly and even though none of them bought the excuse they did accept it. "So did you get everything done today?" Diggle continued in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

"Turns out my dad is the one who got Isabel out of Russia and arranged her adoption. Apparently he also paid for her education." Oliver paused as he remembered the rest of the conversation. "Something else happened though. Mom reminded me that she had always said Isabel couldn't be trusted but she wouldn't say why. She just said Isabel found her later and was angry about something, Isabel told her something about Dad but she wouldn't tell me what. Is that enough for you to work with?" Oliver directed the question toward Felicity who was already typing on her computer.

"Yep, I'll start checking Mr. Queen's Russian trips and associations. There should also be a money trail for the education so I'll search for that too." Felicity paused and looked back at Oliver. "Whether or not she lied to you, we need to check this out. This is helpful – thank you Oliver."

"You're welcome." Oliver stood and dropped a hand to Felicity's shoulder to squeeze it gently.

"You up for training?" Diggle asked when neither of them spoke but did continue to stare at one another.

"Yeah, let's do it." Oliver removed his hand moved quickly to change.

"You need another hour or so Felicity?" Diggle asked simply to bring her attention back from staring at the door Oliver had closed behind him.

"Yeah….hey John? Wasn't he also meeting with Sara? You think everything is okay there?" Felicity asked with genuine concern.

Diggle smiled as he realized she would always put Oliver's feelings above her own. _If things aren't okay with Sara then that just might be because Oliver is putting Felicity first too_, Diggle thought with another smile.

"He'll talk when he's ready Felicity." Diggle replied as he reminded Felicity gently that she too was withholding information.

"Okay, okay, got it – I'm back to work then. You boys play nice." Felicity ducked her head and returned her focus to her computers.

Diggle and Oliver trained for the next hour or so as Felicity continued to work on her programs. The QC monitoring programs hadn't netted any real results yet but her searches into Robert Queen's past had proven surprisingly fruitful. Felicity pulled up a few more reports and articles and quickly read through the translations. She then wrote a couple quick programs to modify her current QC searches with a few more specific targets. Felicity also adjusted her searches to try and connect Isabel and Slade.

Felicity heard a beep and turned to the tracking program to see that Roy was back in Starling City and that Thea was now at the club. Felicity tried to find more info on Roy but his tracker signal kept disappearing then reappearing. "What are you up to Roy? Why won't you come home?"

"Felicity?" It was Oliver's voice that startled Felicity especially as he was so close.

"Oliver! Perhaps scaring to death one of the few people left on your Team isn't the best idea!" Felicity scolded.

"Sorry - you were mumbling about Roy?" Oliver hadn't meant to scare her but couldn't help smiling as he recalled that Felicity had always complained about his 'ninja skills' and had even asked that he wear a bell while he was in the lair.

"Um, yeah. He's back in Starling City, at least I think he is. There's something weird about his signal." Felicity worked on her computer a bit but then realized Oliver was still hovering nearby. She turned back but when he remained quiet she spoke again.

"Did you need-" Felicity stopped herself when she realized he was staring at the dot marking Thea as just above them. "Give her a little more time Oliver. She just needs to remember the love but to do that the pain can't be choking her." Felicity spoke softly as she stood up and placed a hand on his arm.

"You got anything new Felicity?" Diggle asked as he approached quietly. He still wasn't sure what was going on between Oliver and Sara nor even Oliver and Felicity but he did know Slade had to remain their priority.

"Actually yes! Oliver, your mom's intel helped and I think I know why your father helped Isabel and why she's angry." Felicity sat back down at her computer and clicked open a few newspaper and journal articles. Both men leaned forward to read but Diggle moved back quickly.

"Those are in Russian Felicity - I know you don't speak Russian." Diggle frowned slightly at the blond.

"No, but I do have translation apps John." Felicity's tone perfectly mimicked a patient teacher addressing a particularly dull child. She couldn't resist grinning at him until Oliver moved back with a dark expression.

"So my dad was the one who helped the Volkoi Bratva take over by killing the entire Pavlovich clan." It wasn't really a question but Oliver still turned to Felicity.

"Yes, I think so - I can match the travel times and there's a few money trails but I can't exactly confirm it. Russia wasn't exactly technologically advanced then and there was still a lot of the old school Communist practices in place so a lot happened behind closed doors. A lot of things were simply lost too." Felicity responded even as she pulled up a few more things for Oliver to read.

Oliver didn't move forward but simply continued to look at Felicity. "You can't confirm but it is what you think happened?"

Felicity took a breath before she replied, "Yes."

"So what happened next?" Diggle asked.

"There was a lot of money made and a lot of deaths reported...and one young girl adopted by a family here in the U.S." Felicity clicked a few more things that brought more school records for one Isabel Alexander. "There was a trust in her name that was funded through a couple shell companies but it was easy to trace that back to QC. For whatever reason, your dad spared her and gave her a new life here. I would think she would be grateful...at least until she discovered his part in her family's death. I assume that's the anger and what she told Moira."

"What else do you have?" Oliver had paced while Felicity spoke but now returned to check the pictures on her monitor as she gave additional details.

"It looks like Isabel cleared out the trust fund and returned to Russia when she was around sixteen. She didn't return, well, she did clearly but she returned as Isabel Rochev. Rochev was her grandfather's name. I still haven't linked her to Slade yet but I'm using her past to search now. I'm also trying to find out what happened in Russia after she returned but I haven't been that lucky yet."

"It would certainly explain the sins of the father thing and why she is so eager to help Slade take everything that matters to you." Diggle spoke quietly after a quick look with Felicity as Oliver continued to stare at the screen.

"Dad had to have known more or else she wouldn't have been on the list." Oliver also spoke quietly but he did finally turn and looked at Diggle then Felicity. "We have to find out what happened. Please keep searching Felicity."

"Of course, there are a few results I need to go through at QC but I think...okay, here's my plan. We need to break into QC. I need access to our server directly to get full access to Isabel's secure drive. I can't do it from here. I also think we can channel Slade here and have another purpose, well, a couple other purposes really. The R&D labs are run by the computer system so I can plant a trojan carrying a virus and take the whole system down. They won't be able to mass produce the serum. Of course, the whole thing means bad publicity so Isabel will take a hit and will have a lot of explaining to do to the Board who just approved her position." Felicity ended on a grin but she grew more concerned as neither man reacted.

"You really are a genius." Oliver before he started laughing.

"More like an evil mastermind." Diggle too was chuckling.

"You guys really don't mind if we break-in to QC and wreck our own network? I will need to take down the whole system!" Felicity was surprised they were unconcerned. "True, it's not killing anyone but destroying a network is a big deal", Felicity grumbled to herself.

"It is a big deal but it's your idea and we support it." Diggle was still smiling when he responded.

Felicity realized she hadn't grumbled as quietly as she had thought but she still glared at Diggle. "It is a big deal."

"Yes, it is but it's a good plan. It gets us more intel and also stops the threat of an army for Slade." Oliver reined in his own amusement as Diggle had.

"Okay, then tomorrow night then - I need more time to tweak the programming. Plus I want to check security feeds tonight to see if they have made any changes in the labs. I know you probably want to go now but I'm not ready." Felicity wasn't willing to admit she was nervous even though she knew they knew she was.

"Tomorrow night is good. I'll update Sara tomorrow. Felicity, any news on who might be on Slade's payroll in the DA's office or police? Sara would like an update on her dad." Oliver moved the conversation forward as Felicity still appeared nervous.

"I can't find anyone yet but I started wondering if Slade was using a middle man...I've branched out the search a bit but nothing yet. How is Detective Lance holding up? How's the family?" Felicity had brought up a few programs but then turned back to Oliver to hear his response.

"He's still in jail so I would assume not so good but he is probably safer there. Let me know as soon as you have a name for the middleman." Oliver reminder her and Felicity nodded before she returned to her computer.

"Felicity, will you be ready to go in another hour or so?" It was Diggle who asked the question. It would be a much earlier night for them than usual but he thought they could all use the downtime.

"Yeah, I just need to rerun the codes and make a few more adjustments. I'll set the new reports to run on my tablet so we'll get those tonight. It certainly would be good to have time for the hot tub tonight!" Felicity responded with a smile as the guys returned to training.

* * *

**AN2 **– I hope you guys are still with me despite my portrayal of Sara. I truly don't expect everyone will agree and I'm good with that! I don't say that to be mean or unappreciative but one of the wonderful things about fanfic is that there are so many different writers, different plots, and different perspectives! For those with concerns, will it help if I tell you the next chapter contains the hot tub scene?! :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Hot tub

**Chapter 6 – Hot tub**

**AN: **As promised here's the hot tub chapter and I hope it's worth the wait! :) Still have to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, faving and following (me or the story)! That's just so cool and much appreciated – you guys are the absolute best! Also, thank you, Mic, for continuing to be the best beta ever!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't even own a hot tub much less Oliver Queen or CW's Arrow!

* * *

_"Felicity, will you be ready to go in another hour or so?" It was Diggle who asked the question. It would be a much earlier night for them than usual but he thought they could all use the downtime._

_"Yeah, I just need to rerun the codes and make a few more adjustments. I'll set the new reports to run on my tablet so we'll get those tonight. It certainly would be good to have time for the hot tub tonight!" Felicity responded with a smile as the guys returned to training._

* * *

The work required more effort and research than Felicity expected though so the Team spent several more hours at the lair. She had made a few more connections even if she wasn't quite willing to share the updates with the guys just yet. Now though she knew the plan to break-in to QC was absolutely essential for her to confirm her new leads – new leads which would hopefully take Isabel Rochev down and give control of QC back to Oliver.

Felicity took a moment to arch her back and felt her muscles ache in protest at her continued work and lack of sleep. As her stomach growled, Felicity realized they hadn't eaten yet either.

"Hey guys! I'm starving – I've done all I can. You ready to return to the hotel?" As she spoke Felicity pulled up the hotel security even though she hadn't received any reports of suspicious activities. As they had requested no cleaning service no one had been on their floor all day. There were no reports of rooftop activity either.

Both guys joined her, shirtless and sweaty from their training. Felicity couldn't help but shake her head at them even as she bit her tongue instead of asking if fighting was a better stress reliever than sex. When both looked at her suspiciously Felicity realized that while she hadn't spoken out loud she had laughed.

"I'm getting hysterical from lack of sleep and food. Let's go!" Felicity jumped up and both guys moved to put shirts on before they followed her out of the lair.

The drive was short and quiet – Diggle and Felicity were in the car and Oliver was on his bike. Without discussion they did open the comms line even though no one spoke. They quickly made their way into the hotel, stopped to order food at the concierge desk, and then took the elevator to their suite. The guys still did a quick check and Felicity again flopped down on the couch waiting for their all clear sign.

"We have time before the food – I'm gonna grab a shower." Diggle advised once he and Oliver returned to the living room. When Oliver turned to take his place at the balcony door Diggle gave a slight nod to Felicity who grimaced but nodded in return.

Despite being past the point of exhaustion, Felicity still stood up and started pacing. Oliver immediately turned back to watch in concern. This went on for a couple minutes and just as he opened his mouth to speak Felicity turned and spoke.

"I spoke with Thea today."

It was only one sentence but it wasn't anything that he had expected. Oliver frowned as he thought of the mess he had made by lying to Thea. However, he quickly smoothed out his expression when he saw Felicity nervously bite her lip.

"Okay." Oliver wasn't sure what else to say but just that word was enough to have Felicity speaking again.

"She went to Tommy's grave. I just couldn't let her do that alone. We talked – just talked, but I think you'll hear from her soon. She still needs to get past the anger and hurt but she loves you Oliver and she knows you love her." Felicity blurted out as much as she dared and hoped he wouldn't ask any questions. She wasn't sure what she would do if he asked questions, as she really, really didn't want to lie to him.

Oliver was again surprised not just by Felicity's revelations but because she seemed so nervous about telling him. Suddenly he remembered her fear when she told him about Thea previously and thought she may again be afraid that as the messenger she would be blamed, that he would leave her. He stepped forward and took both her hands into his as he smiled at her.

"Felicity, my family drama is not your fault. I know you are just trying to help me and I appreciate it."

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief but before she could speak Oliver continued.

"Do you remember when you told me about Thea? I told you then that you would always have me and that hasn't changed Felicity. We are partners." Oliver pulled her forward to hug her and couldn't help but notice how right, how good it felt. When he felt Felicity tremble slightly he tightened his hold and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Felicity allowed Oliver to pull her in for a hug and her words to Thea came back to her, 'You have to feel that love whenever he smiles at you, kisses your cheek, holds you tight.' As she wrapped her own arms around Oliver Felicity felt his love and her own and couldn't help the shiver that danced down her spine. _We are partners and I just need to focus on that_, Felicity thought as she tried to bury her feelings for Oliver once again even as she felt his lips against her skin.

The doorbell pulled them apart and Oliver quickly motioned Felicity to the side as he went toward the door. It was just their room service request and all proceeded normally so soon the pair were seated close together and eating in comfortable silence.

That was the scene that greeted Diggle as he came back in the room. "I hope you guys left something for me."

"Nope, nothing!" Felicity teased as she pushed his plate toward him and then gave him a drink, utensils, and napkins.

"I could get used to this – maybe we should just stay here after we defeat Slade." Felicity was tired, happily fed and comfortable with the guys and she blamed all those things for the fact that she had just suggested they should all live together.

"I mean the room service and we could get laundry services and then there's the hot tub that I still haven't tried. I think I'll do that now and then I'm going to bed. It really has been a rough week, month, I don't even know anymore…" Felicity quickly stacked her empty plates and focused on that task as she rambled. She knew she was blushing and she was just grateful the guys reverted to their previous practice of ignoring her rambles instead of teasing her. She then started to make her exit but Oliver stood up and grabbed her hand.

"It is nice being here, Felicity – I needed this." Oliver spoke gruffly and Felicity responded more to the emotion in his words than the words themselves as she smiled brightly at him.

Diggle stood up then and both Felicity and Oliver turned to him even as they still held hands. "Might as well make it a unanimous vote then – this is a pretty good set-up we have."

Felicity smiled at Diggle even as she squeezed Oliver's hand. "Thank you…both...I think I will still try out that hot tub now though."

Diggle watched her for a moment then turned to Oliver who was still watching the doorway she had gone through. He waited just a moment longer but when he realized Oliver wasn't going to move he spoke.

"Felicity told you about talking to Thea." Diggle wasn't asking but simply stated it as a fact.

Oliver heard his friend's voice and turned to him even as he tried to shake the images of Felicity in the hot tub that had suddenly flooded his brain. He and Felicity had a special partnership…he had always known they were more than just friends in their own way just as he had always known she was a beautiful woman, but these last two days seemed to have blurred the lines even further. He couldn't afford to be distracted now and couldn't afford to risk her to fulfill his own desires, but it was getting harder to convince himself of that lately. Giving himself another mental shake he forced his focus to Diggle and processed his words.

"Yes, she said she thought Thea would be in contact soon." Oliver still felt slightly dazed as images of Felicity continued to cloud his vision. It wasn't just his imagined idea of her in the hot tub but real images, real memories. Felicity's expression when she questioned his 'coffee shop in a bad neighborhood story'**,** her voice pleading with him to come back even though he couldn't make that promise when he went after Cyrus Gold, her arms holding herself as she interrupted the Team and ordered him to rescue Thea, get Slade and end it. She truly was his partner but he couldn't help but wonder, hope that maybe they could truly be _**partners**_…assuming they all survived the next few days. It was that fear for her safety that brought Oliver fully back to the present and to his friend staring at him speculatively.

"Eventually you two will need to talk." Diggle had told himself he wouldn't interfere until after they had defeated Slade but he could still hear Felicity telling her story to Thea and now he knew they really were all she had. He was surprised by how quickly Oliver nodded his agreement.

"First, we defeat Slade…then we'll talk." Oliver spoke to Diggle but his eyes had returned to the empty doorway once again. "Slade first." He repeated more sternly as he turned back to Diggle.

"We need to discuss how the QC break-in is going to work." Diggle found his seat again and leaned back to rest as they talked.

Oliver didn't sit but instead moved back to stand by the balcony doors as he replied. "If we can disable the Mirakuru production I would consider that a victory. I don't understand what she plans for the computer but any intel on Isabel would be helpful."

"We can make it look like a regular burglary – corporate espionage. That would support Felicity's plan for Isabel to look bad and conceal the other purposes." Diggle offered as he thought through possible scenarios.

"You mean the Arrow doesn't go but masked men instead? A little vandalism, that kind of the thing?" Curious now, Oliver turned to Diggle and caught the other man's nod.

"Yeah, Felicity will have to go with us, Oliver, but we can protect her. She is really the only one that needs to be there but we can conceal her real purpose. It would make sense that anyone wanting QC secrets would access the servers so that gives her the perfect excuse. We can grab the serum samples under the same guise, maybe even destroy some equipment." Diggle was still working through the idea and Oliver quickly added his thoughts.

"That would work but what about overriding security? We can't use our actual access as that would give us away." Oliver finally sat back down on the couch as he and Diggle continued their discussion and created a plan of attack they could both agree on.

"What about Sara?" Diggle hesitated but knew the question had to be asked.

"She wants in on the action." Oliver still wasn't ready to talk about Sara. It already felt like she was just part of his past and he didn't like talking about the past. He wanted to move forward and those thoughts of the future again brought his eyes to the doorway that Felicity had gone through. He suddenly realized it had been an hour and he wasn't sure if she was okay.

Oliver stood up and moved quickly to the doorway before Diggle's words gave him pause.

"What exactly do you think you are going to do Oliver if she is still in the hot tub?" There was no accusation or warning in Diggle's tone, just the question.

"It's been an hour she should be out, in bed, resting." Oliver knew he had no legitimate reason to check on her. The floor was secure, Felicity's monitors on the table proved that but he couldn't shake the need to confirm that she was okay.

"I'll be back in a minute." Oliver growled as he again headed toward Felicity. He still wasn't sure what he intended to do but he knew he had to see her.

Felicity hadn't closed the bathroom door so he could see her sleeping form still in the hot tub as soon as he entered the room. Her hair was in a messy bun with loose strands curling damply around her slightly flushed and damp face. She was using a towel as a pillow and seemed to be resting peacefully. He could see the steam still swirling around and knew she needed to get out of the hot tub though. Oliver took a few steps further into the bathroom but froze in his tracks when he realized there were no straps along her shoulders. Oliver remained still, unable to think clearly.

Gritting his teeth against the temptation of her naked body, Oliver softly closed the door and then dropped into a low crouch and moved forward. If he kept his face at Felicity's level he wouldn't embarrass her and he hopefully wouldn't embarrass himself. He paused as he reached her and couldn't help but smile at the sleeping blond.

"Felicity, wake up." Oliver spoke softly so as not to startle her. He couldn't resist a light caress along her face before he captured her chin in his hand. His thumb moved along her skin even as he tried not to focus on her mouth.

"Felicity, you need to wake up. You need to get out of the hot tub." Oliver spoke more gruffly than he intended but his own blood was heating up and he wasn't the one in the steaming water.

Felicity did stir slightly now and dipped her head to nuzzle his hand which he opened for her. "Oliver." For the second time in as many nights Oliver heard his name in Felicity's sleepy voice and it gave him chills.

"Oliver."

As Felicity repeated his name, still in a throaty voice, Oliver tensed and brought his eyes to hers. He was half convinced he would find her eyes open, that she would be aware of his struggle, of his desire but her eyes were still closed. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or angry.

"Wake up Felicity." Oliver injected more authority in his voice but he didn't remove the hand still gently caressing her face.

"OLIVER!" Felicity jerked fully away and reared back from him.

Oliver kept his eyes on the panic in hers but he still caught a glimpse of wet skin and full breasts before she gasped and dropped back down. Now only her eyes were visible over the rim of the hot tub as she hunched over to hide from him. However as there was fire shooting out of her eyes, Oliver thought it best not to laugh at her position.

"What are you doing in here?" Felicity demanded more in embarrassment than anger. She clamped her mouth shut after that one sentence as she was determined not to ramble about picturing him waking her up in totally different circumstances that were far from platonic. Felicity shut her eyes as her mind easily produced familiar images of a shirtless Oliver waking her up, even one with them in a hot tub. As desire washed through her body, Felicity groaned.

"Are you okay?" Oliver expected the embarrassment but not the groan which sounded more like she was in pain.

"Clearly I'm not okay as I'm naked in here and you are out there fully clothed – that didn't come out right. You shouldn't be here at all—" Felicity closed her eyes briefly but the mental images were still strong so she snapped them back open and tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Should I get Diggle?" Oliver teased. She was already flushed from the hot tub and now her embarrassment but that groan had told him those weren't her only feelings. He couldn't help it that the thought of Felicity wanting him made him happy. Felicity gasped as she met his eyes.

"Oh…funny! No, I don't want Diggle. I can't believe we are still talking about this! Shouldn't you have left already so I can get dressed and we can go to bed….seriously I am stopping now and you need to get out. Don't you still need to shower? You were all sweaty before…3…2…1…"

Felicity dropped her head to the towel she had been using as a headrest. _Breathe, just breathe…maybe this is all just a dream._ When Felicity heard Oliver chuckle she realized she still hadn't mastered the art of not speaking her every thought out loud. She raised her head to find he had moved even closer and his face was just mere inches from hers now.

"I'll leave and shower. You can get out and go to bed." Oliver spoke softly and had to lock his muscles in place so he didn't close the distance between them. When he saw Felicity's eyes drop to his mouth he couldn't suppress a low groan of his own. He didn't jerk away or stand up though as he knew he would be lost if he saw anything more than he already had.

"Get to bed Felicity." His voice a definite growl now Oliver turned and stood up with his back to Felicity. He quickly made his escape but did remember to close the door behind him.

_Did he really groan?_ That was the only thought in Felicity's head as she replayed the conversation. She had gotten distracted with thoughts of kissing Oliver and she knew she had been looking at his lips when he groaned. _He's with Sara, Felicity, off limits…remember that you do not want to be the other woman._

Felicity focused on that and forced herself to ignore her own feelings and whatever his groan may have meant. She quickly dressed for bed and despite all everything going on right now she fell asleep quickly.

Oliver strode past Diggle and advised as he continued on his path, "She had fallen asleep. She's going to bed now. I'm going to shower."

Diggle just smirked and thought to himself, _Betting it's a cold shower._

* * *

**AN2** – Now that that's done I promise we will get some action (not Olicity action, guys) but real action and make some progress on those pesky issues like Slade, Roy, Isabel, etc! :) Tomorrow's edition is will be posted in 2 chapters as the QC break-in is a massive undertaking! Hope you guys come back for that part!


	7. Chapter 7 - Friends

**Chapter 7 – Friends**

**AN **- I am posting this mammoth chapter in two parts but both right now just to keep my on the really tight schedule for this little side project! :)

**AN2** – Again thank you for continuing to read! I do hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am b/c I have seriously missed Team Arrow and Olicity fun! Mic, thank you for continuing to plow through this massive story and provide so many helpful suggestions!

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIC RIDDY!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I am so tempted to leave it blank but as I can't afford to be sued I'll say it again, I am playing without profit or ownership!

* * *

The day passed in a relatively normal fashion for the Team - at least their new normal. They shared breakfast with only a few overly long looks between Oliver and Felicity and she only blushed twice. Diggle kept his head down and kept his comments to himself. He did fill Felicity in on the plan he and Oliver had discussed last night - that serious discussion kept everyone focused and ready to work again.

The group again split for their ride to the lair. Oliver needed to meet with Sara so they could exchange intel so he took his bike and headed to her first. Felicity and Diggle again met with Charlie and updated him with a rather cryptic warning. The older man had paused before nodding his acceptance without asking any questions.

Oliver got to the lair not long after Diggle and Felicity. Diggle had just changed to more comfortable clothes to train and had started to workout. Felicity had barely started reviewing her search results.

She looked up in surprise at his early entrance as she assumed he would want to spend time with Sara. He was smiling though so she assumed he had had fun...she tried not to think about what kind of fun just as she was trying not to think about the scene with him while she was hot tub, _naked_ in the hot tub. Felicity blushed and turned away even as she spoke to him.

"Hey, you're back early - I believe John is ready though!" Felicity tried to sound cheerful even as she refused to meet his eyes.

Just seeing Felicity had brought a smile to Oliver's face but her blush intrigued him and brought him closer. He had been fighting images of her in the hot tub since last night and he couldn't resist seeing if she was having the same problem. Oliver crouched down beside her chair and spun her chair around until they were face to face just as they had been last night.

"Oliver!" Felicity's voice was louder than she intended and Diggle looked up in question.

"Just wanted to say hi and see if everything went okay today." Oliver worked to maintain a controlled expression but it was difficult when Felicity's eyes again dropped to his mouth as he spoke.

"What? Oh yeah, Charlie is fine. We just told him tonight could get interestingand to keep in mind we are all _**friends**_. He accepted that without asking any questions. BTW, his record with the service is amazing! He's a great guy Oliver and once we are back in QC you should make a point to shake his hand and thank him."

Oliver laughed as despite her obvious nerves and continued looks at his mouth she still thought of someone else and still believed they would get QC back. "I will make a point to shake Charlie's hand and thank him Felicity."

Felicity smiled brightly and waited a bit more nervously than she would admit for Oliver to step back. It finally occurred to her that she could move away herself but she also realized she didn't really want to do that.

"How's your work going?" Oliver realized he didn't want to leave and as long as Felicity didn't push him away he would take these few extra moments with her.

"Just getting started - I think I have the programs for tonight's mission. It should not only destroy files and basically crash the system beyond repair but it should also send anything with the key words I've specified back to us. I have adjusted the searches to include Island references, everything we know about Slade, Dr. Ivo, Isabel Rochev, well, basically everything so it may still be a needle in a haystack kind of search but I'm still hopeful." Felicity's nerves calmed a bit and she simply enjoyed the moment.

"And you are okay with the plan? You are ready?" Oliver's voice was very soft now and he couldn't resist putting a hand on her knee.

Felicity leaned forward in her chair and covered his hand with hers. "I've been in the field before...granted it usually doesn't go well and the last time I did get shot but I got shot saving Sara so that's okay. Hmm, maybe that still wasn't the best example and I would hate it if Charlie was the one to shoot me. I am ready though and I think it will be okay. It will be okay, right?" Felicity had started confidently but ended with a slight plea in her tone.

"You can tell Sara what to do. You can even guide her over the comms. You don't have to go Felicity." Oliver thought it was a good plan but he didn't want Felicity upset so he quickly offered her an out. Her immediate frown was somewhat unexpected and only his hand on her knee kept her from rising out of the chair. She did cross her arms over her chest and glare at him though.

"I can do this! I know Sara probably could do it too but the plan was for all four of us and I will do my part. The plan _**was**_ my idea!" Felicity's voice was angry but not loud. She really didn't want John to overhear as he would no doubt jump to the conclusion that she was jealous of Sara or feeling insecure again and that just wasn't the case. It really wasn't!

"I know you can do it Felicity. I only meant you didn't have to be there to do it." Oliver tried soothing her but hadn't quite processed the fact that his hand was no longer gripping her knee but rubbing small circles on her thigh. Only when his hand bumped the material of her short skirt did he realize exactly what he was doing and he froze.

Felicity decided Oliver must have realized the position of his hand the same time she had and he froze too. Of course, she had stopped breathing but the point was neither moved. She had been staring at his hand but now her eyes trailed up his arm, across his chest, and past his lips to his eyes only to find him staring at her.

"Felicity?" Oliver wasn't really sure what he was asking Felicity but he remained frozen and just stared into her eyes. He leaned in slightly toward her but a loud metal clang had him on his feet as he placed his body between Felicity and the direction of the noise.

When Oliver saw it was just Diggle working with weights he took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles. He considered trying to talk to Felicity but he had no idea what to tell her. He reminded himself again that they were friends, partners and he needed to focus on Slade right now. With that thought in mind he stepped away from Felicity and toward Diggle but after only a few steps he stopped and turned back to her.

"Later, after all of this is over, you and I need to talk." Oliver's voice was rough and it wasn't really a question but he still waited for her to respond.

Felicity had stared at Oliver's back when he walked away as she tried to force oxygen in her lungs and tried to slow down her pounding heart. She had barely processed the noise Diggle had made so she couldn't even use that as an excuse - it wasn't fear that had her weak at the knees. She heard Oliver's words but wasn't sure what he meant...if he meant what she hoped…but she knew they would need to talk regardless as she did have to tell him about her past. She couldn't let Thea know something about her that Oliver didn't as that just didn't feel right.

"Yes, we'll talk." The words were simple but both felt relief and hope when she said them. Both smiled and then turned away to continue the work they knew needed to be done before they could talk.

Oliver and Diggle worked out and trained for several hours while Felicity continued her searches and programming efforts. She was rather pleased with the prospect that she was going tonight even if she was nervous. She knew though she had to make good use of her time as she needed to make it look like corporate espionage before her virus knocked out the system. She planned to leave obvious tracks for the police to find but it was the other hidden agenda that was truly important. They needed the intel on the serum and on Isabel. They would only have one chance and she needed to make sure this worked.


	8. Chapter 8 - Black Leather

**Chapter 8 – Black Leather**

**AN** – As promised, here the execution portion of the last chapter! Quick warning – Sara is back for this chapter but and always Team Arrow and Olicity as I simply love my happy endings! :)

**DISCLAIMER**: Again, really? Ok, CW's Arrow does not belong to me…not kidding, I have no claims!

* * *

The afternoon passed as did the early evening and soon the Team realized they needed to eat and make final preparations for tonight's mission. They had decided to go back to the hotel so they could be seen entering the building for their alibis. The roof access would ensure their exit would be unseen once Felicity altered the automatic key card monitoring. Felicity wasn't thrilled with the roof top departure but as Oliver had teased her about playing Tarzan with her again she wasn't as upset as she thought she should be.

As the time approached the group changed to all black attire and headed up to the roof. Sara was picking them up in the alley next to their building as Felicity had already disabled the hotel security in that location. Oliver created a zipline to the abandoned building next door. He and Diggle had scoped out the building while Felicity had rested in the hotel room earlier.

"Hold on tight." Oliver couldn't resist teasing Felicity and hoped she recognized the banter as a repeat for them. He could feel the tension in her body as he pulled her close and he simply wanted to distract her enough so she could relax.

"I imagined you saying that to me under different circumstances...totally platonic circumstances." Felicity was able to grin as she played her part. She knew Oliver was trying to relax her and she was surprised it worked until she realized the bottom line was that she did trust this man with her life.

"Hmmm, platonic circumstances?" Oliver meant the conversation to remain light and teasing but he as he pulled her even closer and she wrapped her arms around him he no longer felt like teasing. "Felicity." His voice was gruff and again he wasn't sure what he wanted from her but still he tightened his grip and enjoyed the feel of Felicity melting into his body.

Felicity couldn't speak but when she bit her bottom lip nervously and saw Oliver's eyes drop to her mouth she gasped and held the breath.

"You two gonna do it or not?" Diggle had been watching the pair from his lookout point on the other side of the roof and couldn't resist the double entendre even though he worked to keep his tone bland. He wasn't particularly surprised by Oliver's response.

"Yeah, we're gonna do it. Hold on Felicity." With those words the two slid down the line and out of Diggle's sight.

Diggle waited until Oliver confirmed they had landed before he crossed the roof to release the line. They didn't want to leave any evidence so he was going to cross the building to the other roof and make his own way down. He and Oliver had already placed the ladder he would need and then he would just leave it on the other roof so again there would be no suspicious signs of activity on the roof.

He made it to the alley just as Oliver and Felicity did. Sara had just pulled in and all three climbed inside the dark van.

"Like my ride guys? Just found it sitting on the street!" Sara greeted the group with a smile. "Nice outfit Felicity."

"I totally feel like a cat burglar in all black but I wish I had leather. You already had black leather pants and that's not fair Sara." Felicity smiled as the other blond laughed.

At Felicity's words, Oliver's eyes traced over her body even as his mind supplied images of Felicity in black leather. His groan was quiet but Diggle still heard it and easily understood his plight. Oliver ignored it when his friend turned to him and quirked a brow even as he smirked.

Felicity missed the byplay entirely as she was focused only on Sara. She truly liked and respected Sara and couldn't hold her responsible for Oliver choosing her. Felicity refused to make her mother's mistakes but she suddenly realized that for the first time that she could understand the temptation. Ashamed of herself, Felicity ducked her head away and pulled out her tablet as an excuse for her distraction.

"Hey, you okay?" It was Diggle who leaned close to ask that question.

"Yeah, just need to focus on the security at QC. I still wish we could have given Charlie a better warning but I know you were right when you said it was better if his reactions were normal. I want him protected but I really don't want him to shoot us either." Felicity rambled nervously.

"We will be fine - that's why we are wearing the bullet proof vests though." Diggle assured Felicity again. He didn't believe her excuse but he was willing to play along. Sara always threw off the Team dynamics and that was just one of the reasons Diggle believed she could be a detriment as well as an asset.

"We'll stick to the plan Felicity and everything will be okay. Remember, this was your idea." Oliver tried to tease Felicity but knew that if she continued to express concern that he would make sure she stayed in the van.

"Yeah, my plan...and it's a good one too!" Felicity shook off the bad memories and guilt and tried to focus on the moment. "It's good to see you Sara. I hope your family is okay." She really wanted to do what was right so Felicity was determined to be a friend to Sara.

"Well, Laurel is still ranting about Oliver being the Arrow but even Mom ignores her now. Dad finally got his bail hearing so he'll be home in the morning. I think he may actually be safer in jail but I still want him home." Sara spoke easily and only glanced in the rearview mirror at the group but that one glance told her something was wrong. The heightened tension and silence confirmed it and Sara moved her focus back to the road and kept her own silence.

"Oliver." It was Diggle who growled his name and Oliver moved his gaze from Felicity to the other man.

"I didn't tell you guys because Sara assured me it wasn't a problem and we had, we _**have**_ enough problems to focus on without it." Oliver muttered the excuse as he knew he was wrong not to have updated them. It was their secret as much as it was his and he really had no excuse. He had been so focused on Slade, on Sara ending things, and on his newly released obsession with his blond partner that he just didn't place any importance on Laurel.

"The information would have been good even if you don't consider her a threat. We deserved the update." Diggle spoke through gritted teeth even as his anger faded. He knew the last two days had been a whirlwind and each of them had withheld information. He still hadn't told either Oliver or Felicity that Lyla hadn't been out that instead he had simply cancelled their meeting to remain close to the Team.

"Yes, I should have told you, I should have told you both. I won't withhold that type of information again. I know it's your secret as much as it's mine." Oliver agreed easily and the promise of future communication came easily too. There were really only two people he trusted implicitly and he needed to make better decisions so they wouldn't doubt that again, wouldn't doubt him. The last week had taught him that he needed to put them first and he didn't want to repeat the mistakes of the past. He held Diggle's gaze and gladly accepted the hand he offered.

Felicity sat in silence as Oliver and Diggle had their typical shorthand masculine discussion that required few words and ended in a handshake. For her part, she didn't want to discuss this now or even later. She was about to break-in to QC and crash their network – she didn't need to be worried that Oliver and Sara had their own agenda, that the Team bonding of the last few days could have been a lie. She also refused to worry about her worth or her place on the Team. Felicity took a deep breath and simply went back to monitoring QC security on her tablet.

Oliver was grateful for Diggle's support but as Felicity remained silent he grew worried. He hadn't intended to hurt or upset her and he needed her to know that. He needed to make it right.

"Felicity-" Oliver was willing to grovel if that is what she required but he got no further than her name before she interrupted.

"It doesn't appear they've made any changes to the security detail. Guards are on the same schedule, the building is basically empty as it's not the night for the janitorial staff to clean the labs. We really should be able to get in easily. Hopefully we can get out easily too. John, you are still with me, right?" There was a slightly panicked edge to Felicity's voice and the van was silent after she stopped speaking.

Diggle exchanged a quick look with Oliver before he replied, "Yeah, it's you and me to the servers and Oliver and Sara are taking the labs. Remember, we are giving Charlie a sign so he should be prepared for us. You are still going to delay the alarm to give us a little extra time, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do a bypass on the side door as it is the weakest spot and then set the delay. It will just look like a computer glitch or maybe that I didn't know what I was doing when I got us in but it should work either way." Felicity's voice had calmed somewhat as she focused on the plan.

Oliver didn't like the edge that remained in her voice though and he found he didn't like her focus on Diggle either. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself that they were a Team and he was glad Diggle would be with Felicity. He still had to try once more though.

"Felicity, are you sure you're okay? Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver didn't address her reaction to his omission about Laurel but he knew she should read between the lines.

"I'm fine - I'm doing this. It is my plan after all." Felicity looked up and met Oliver's eyes even as she sat straighter in the seat. She was better than this and she would do what was right.

"You go girl!" Sara spoke up in support of Felicity. She wasn't sure what was going on and Felicity and Oliver had always had a complicated relationship but she was willing to bet it was Oliver's fault. Smothering a chuckle Sara spoke again. "We're here so masks on."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and squeezed gently. "Be careful in there - do what you need to do and get out." Felicity gave him a small nod and even though he kept his eyes on her he spoke to Diggle. "Keep her safe."

"I will. You two be safe too." Diggle waited until Oliver and Felicity moved their eyes to him before he continued. "We stick to the plan - in and out. Back here and we're gone." Felicity and Oliver both nodded and then moved to put their masks on. Diggle met Sara's eyes in the rearview mirror and caught her nod before he put his own mask on.

"Let's go." Oliver gave the final command and the group grabbed their gear and moved into action.

Felicity stepped up to hack into security and open the door. She had set up a program that would mimic a basic burglar's choice if still a little high tech. In no time at all they were inside and splitting up and moving toward their targets.

The R&D labs were only a floor up just above them so Oliver and Sara made it there quickly. Sara used the tablet and program Felicity had given her to get them past the locked doors. Oliver moved in quickly and they both started searching for the serum even as they picked up other samples as well. Sara had provided them both with special cooling bags so it would look like a real heist.

Sara found the second interior lab and again used Felicity's tablet to gain access. She tapped a quick message which updated the group and advised that she had found the serum. Diggle had decided it would be best if they didn't speak so a code was created and linked into their comms. Any typed messages would be heard by each Team member in a basic computer generated voice.

Oliver moved quickly to Sara's side to start the vandalism and destruction. Sara joined in once she lifted several samples of the serum. She made sure the remaining ones were broken and mixed with other samples as part of the destruction. Both paused when they heard the message that Diggle and Felicity had made it to the servers.

As he glanced at his watch Oliver tapped out a time update as Felicity had planned for 7 minutes access to the computers. He then moved back into the outer lab to continue the destruction.

Diggle and Felicity exchanged a look as they heard Oliver's time update. Felicity nodded to Diggle and continued to work. She made sure her first recorded keystrokes appeared knowledgeable but not suspicious as she pretended to fumble around and search the R&D database but really she was setting the virus to cloak her next steps.

Felicity gave another quick nod to Diggle and he tapped out the update advising that part one was done - four minutes remained. Once the false trail was set Felicity moved into the secure drives and planted another trojan which would give her remote access even as the program searched the files and sent relevant results to her.

Felicity knew she would have only twenty four hours in the system at most and had included precise language for the searches even though they included a broad range. As QC tried to follow her search, or even tried to erase or move data, the virus would be triggered and the entire network would crash. It still hurt her in her special place to take down the system she had basically created but she knew the end did justify the means in this particular case.

Diggle watched Felicity but the young woman remained calm and worked quickly. He knew she felt safest in this environment but he had been concerned about her after Sara had dropped the bombshell about Laurel. It appeared Felicity really was tougher than even he had thought though and she was focused entirely on the mission.

At the one minute mark the alarms sounded as planned but Felicity couldn't help tensing. She knew Sara would monitor QC security and that she and Oliver would distract Charlie without hurting him but she was still scared. Felicity felt Diggle's hand on her shoulder as he squeezed gently in encouragement and she again focused on the task at hand. She had a job to do and she had to trust that Oliver and Sara would do theirs too.

Oliver and Sara were focused on their job and made their way to intercept Charlie as he moved toward Felicity and Diggle. Felicity had set a subtle Morse Code message to run once and flash through the emergency lights that were part of the alarm. The message simply said "friends". As Sara was the one watching the security feed she was the one who saw that Charlie noticed the message or at least stopped when the lights flashed the code.

Sara nodded to Oliver but they continued on toward Charlie as he too kept moving even if it was a bit more cautiously now. They timed the meeting so that Charlie would see them on the other side of a long hallway. They could escape into the stairwell and circle back to exit on the other side with Felicity and Diggle.

Oliver tensed as they approached the hallway but still he moved forward. The gunfire was expected and he ducked and rolled out of the way. He leaned back around the corner and fired back intentionally aiming wide.

Sara crossed the hallway intersection next and she noted that Charlie fired very late and quite a distance from her. She grinned as she realized he probably thought she was Felicity as they shared a similar and obviously female build. Just for show she leaned back, grinned beneath her mask, and fired a couple shots - she would swear the man was fighting to hold back a grin of his own.

Oliver grabbed Sara and pushed her through the stairwell door even as he paused and waited to hear the sounds of Charlie following. Once he heard his steps he joined Sara and they sprinted up the stairs and back over and around. Neither was actually running away from Charlie but Oliver did feel like he was racing toward Felicity.

As he came through the stairwell door back near their exit Oliver grinned when he saw Diggle and Felicity rushing toward them. He pushed the side door open and held it as first Sara then Felicity and Diggle darted through. Sara already had the van started when Oliver slid in and closed the door. Felicity and Sara were both laughing but Felicity's had a bit more of a nervous edge than Sara's.

"Felicity, I'm pretty sure your buddy Charlie thinks you fired at him just now. I know he wanted to smile." Sara wasn't used to pretending to battle or even leaving an opponent standing but she found she did enjoy the mission.

"Okay, okay - let's review." Diggle interrupted their exchange to get everyone back on track. They only had a few minutes before they needed to ditch the van for the second ride Sara had arranged for them.

"I pulled the serum and other R&D data and uploaded the trojan with the virus. We should get search results in a couple hours and I think we'll have access for up to twenty four hours before the virus is activated. The whole system will crash then." Felicity advised still riding the wave of adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She couldn't resist grinning at Oliver even though she knew she should still be mad at him.

Oliver grinned back - he was used to the adrenaline rush but it was always a stronger feeling whenever Felicity was in the field and tonight was no exception. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to pull her into his arms.

"We did our part too!" Sara spoke when Oliver did not, but only that one sentence as she locked eyes with Felicity in the rearview mirror and winked at her.

"We got the serum samples and a few other things." Oliver nodded to Diggle and returned his gaze to Felicity. "We did a little destruction as well."

"That part really was fun!" Sara again joined in. She might not be an official member of Team Arrow anymore but it still felt good to join them on this mission. "Two blocks from drop off."

"No cameras in this area, right, Felicity?" Diggle asked as they all removed their masks. Everything would go into a bag that Sara would dispose of on her way home but they kept the gloves on so no prints would be left.

"Nope, we are good to go!" Felicity confirmed after she double-checked her tablet.

"Everybody out." Sara commanded as she stopped the vehicle. Everyone quickly exited and Sara lit the explosive she had previously planted to completely destroy the van.

"Wow!" Felicity exclaimed as they watched the explosion and fire for a few moments before everyone got in the second ride.

"That's how I feel when you hack into the traffic cameras and give us a clear shot home." Sara teased as she smiled at Felicity.

"Oh yeah, gotta do that now!" Felicity returned the smile as she climbed into the second car.

Oliver joined her in the back seat and Diggle just shrugged and took the front seat. Sara was again the driver as she was dropping them off at their hotel before disposing of the second vehicle and making her own way home.

"Hey wait!" Felicity sudden exclamation surprised the group. "Roy's headed toward the lair! We need to meet him there instead of going to the hotel."

"When did he get back into town?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Felicity, we have to go back to the hotel to establish our alibis. We'll get back in and then head out through the front door." Diggle spoke before anyone could answer Sara's question.

"Okay, that makes sense! I can't believe he's going to the lair - I'm so glad he's back!" Felicity was caught up in her own happiness and didn't notice that Oliver and Diggle exchanged a concerned look.

The trio did sneak back into the Plaza again using the roof access. As Felicity was focused on getting in so they could go to the lair though her fear of heights took a back seat. She refused to admit she was simply getting used to Oliver's Tarzan thing and even enjoyed it a bit.

After a quick change of clothes the Team did walk out the front door with plenty of witnesses to their departure. They made quick time to the lair and Felicity was the first one through the door.

"Roy? Where are you?" Felicity called out before she even got down the stairs. When she did get to the bottom she stopped and stared in surprise.

"Hello, Ms. Smoak, I don't believe we have been officially introduced. I'm Slade Wilson."

* * *

**AN2** – You guys are good with a cliffhanger here, right?! :) The next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9 - Brothers and Sisters

**Chapter 9 – Brothers and Sisters**

**AN** – BTW, I've commented to some that this is a mammoth story to write; however, I also understand it's a mammoth one to read so I do appreciate everyone that has continued with this! I also understand it's complicated and messy and you have questions and concerns - I do guarantee a _**happy ending**_ but not until the actual ending! :)

**AN2** – Mic, thank you for your continued support as well as the beta work is mammoth too!

**DISCLAIMER** – Nope, not mine!

* * *

_After a quick change of clothes the Team did walk out the front door with plenty of witnesses to their departure. They made quick time to the lair and Felicity was the first one through the door._

_"Roy? Where are you?" Felicity called out as she looked around._

_"Hello, Ms. Smoak, I don't believe we have been officially introduced. I'm Slade Wilson." _

* * *

Before Felicity could even reply both Oliver and Diggle stood in front of her. She did continue to stare at the sight of Roy standing next to Slade in utter shock. She didn't even notice the masked soldiers standing with them as her brain couldn't wrap around the fact that Roy was there with Slade, in her home, in their home!

"Slade." Oliver bit out the greeting without even acknowledging Roy.

"Hey kid. Nice place you've got here. It's not the Plaza but it's good." Slade smirked as he taunted the younger man.

Oliver remained still except to reach back and take Felicity's hand for a quick squeeze. Diggle had his hand on his gun but didn't remove it from the holster just yet.

"Mr. Diggle, nice to meet you as well. Now that we all know each other, let's catch up. So Oliver, how's the family? How's business?" Slade laughed as he stood up.

The Team remained silent and still for several moments until Oliver spoke in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What do you want? Why don't you just come after me and leave the others alone. This is just between us, Slade." Oliver spoke through gritted teeth as he kept his attention focused on Slade even as he remained aware of the masked men and Roy. The younger man stood close to Slade but didn't appear to be under duress - instead he seemed relaxed and confident. Oliver was more concerned with Felicity being in such close proximity to Slade though so Roy was an afterthought for now.

"Ah, but they are involved - they are all involved because of you. You brought them into this and you made them a target. Should we ask Mr. Harper's opinion on the subject? I have to warn you though that having spoken with him at length about this I have concluded that your sister's ex-boyfriend doesn't like you very much Oliver." Again Slade chuckled even as he slapped Roy lightly on the shoulder.

"You are the one who took Thea, Slade - not me. Roy can think what he wants though." Oliver tried to rein in his anger and guilt as he knew Slade would use his emotions against him, against Felicity and Diggle.

"You are running out of people who believe your lies kid, running out of people who believe you are a hero. No more Roy. No more Thea. I don't see a Lance sister here either. How much longer before Mr. Diggle and Ms. Smoak abandon you as well? Only then will you know how it feels to be truly alone." Now Slade's own anger was obvious. He paused for a moment as if listening to someone else speak before he continued.

"I promised you would know true despair before I killed you and you will. I've taken your family, your business, and even your young protégé here but I'm not finished yet. I'll destroy anyone who follows you." Slade glanced at Diggle before he returned his eyes to Oliver's. "I'll corrupt those you love." Again Slade paused as his gaze shifted to rest on Felicity.

Felicity met Slade's eyes and despite her own fear she still held his gaze even as she stepped closer to Oliver.

Slade grinned at the blond as he told Oliver, "Only then will I put an arrow through your eye kid." At Felicity's gasp Slade laughed.

"I thought we were going to kill him now." It was Roy who muttered his discontent with waiting.

"Not yet Mr. Harper - he still has hope. Only after he loses everything will I put an end to his misery." Slade sounded very much like a benevolent king speaking to his loyal subjects.

"I'm done waiting!" Roy growled as he launched himself at Oliver. Diggle turned and spun Felicity out of the way as Oliver rushed forward to meet Roy. The pair fell to the ground, grappling for dominance as both landed several painful blows. Roy clearly had more strength but Oliver had more knowledge and experience. In just a few moments though Roy stood and brought up Oliver with a hand closed around his throat. Only when he lifted him off the ground did Slade laugh and comment.

"Mr. Harper still hasn't learned control but I'm not as worried about that as you need to be kid."

Felicity couldn't take it and when Diggle returned his focus to Slade and drew his gun she ran toward Oliver and Roy screaming. "Nooo! Roy put him down! Stop it! You're killing him!"

Roy did drop Oliver and as he turned to face Felicity his free hand connected with her stomach and sent her flying through the air. She crashed into a nearby table and fell to the ground – no longer moving.

Oliver pushed Roy out of the way and moved toward Felicity as Diggle moved to her side, gun still drawn. Oliver was stopped as Slade's two masked thugs grabbed him and held him immobile as Slade approached.

"Listen well kid. I'm almost done playing, almost – you will be glad to die when I do finally decide to end it." Slade snarled the warning before he nodded at the men who then threw Oliver across the lair and into a wall.

"I wouldn't pull the trigger Mr. Diggle. You have two people down and a bomb that will go off in exactly three minutes. You and I both know you can't take us all down and still save your friends." Slade didn't even look at Diggle as he walked away. Roy followed as did the two masked men.

"Felicity!" Diggle called urgently to her even as he tried not to move her. When Felicity remained unresponsive Diggle moved across the room to shake Oliver's still unmoving body.

"Oliver! We need to get out now!" Diggle's voice was loud and urgent. He couldn't, he wouldn't lose both of his Team members.

Waking up to Diggle's sharp shake on his shoulders Oliver lunged at the other man before he processed his surroundings and pulled back. "Felicity!" Oliver called out as he scrambled to his feet.

"We need to get her and go." Diggle advised as he followed Oliver back across the room. "There's a bomb somewhere Oliver – we can't stay here!"

Oliver caressed Felicity's face and gently spoke her name. Diggle knelt on her other side to check her breathing and pulse.

"She's alive – let's get her to the hospital."

Before Diggle even finished speaking Oliver had Felicity in his arms and was moving toward the door. Diggle stopped to grab a few supplies and essentials but then quickly followed. They had barely made it out when the bomb exploded. Both men crouched down but the explosion seemed to be directed internally and was small enough not to collapse the building. Neither man looked back as they continued to rush toward the car.

Oliver slid into the back seat and continued to cradle Felicity in his arms. He rocked her slightly as he softly begged her to wake-up and be okay. Oliver was sure his heart stopped beating when Felicity's eye lids fluttered and he found himself staring into her beautiful eyes once again.

"Oliver?" Felicity barely recognized her own voice through the haze of pain. She tried to focus on the man holding her but when she did she gasped in fear. Oliver looked scared and she had never seen such a look of absolute terror on his face. Felicity felt his fear as her own and she prayed that he and Diggle were okay. She asked even though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. "Oliver?"

"Yeah, I'm here – you're okay, everything is okay." Oliver pulled her in close nearly overwhelmed with relief but he stopped when she moaned in pain.

"How is she?" Diggle had been dazed with concern for Felicity and it had taken him a moment to accept she was awake. It took another few moments for him to return to crisis mode as his training demanded. "What are her injuries? Hospital ETA 2 minutes."

"Felicity, what hurts?" Oliver loosened his grip and tried to be objective as he looked at her but he couldn't help but stare at the blood along her temple and the pain reflected in her eyes before she closed them again without answering.

"Oliver! Focus – what's her condition?" Diggle spoke sharply hoping to spur Oliver to action but he was also motivated by fear as Felicity hadn't spoken since she had uttered Oliver's name.

"Still breathing, pulse is good." Oliver laid a hand over her heart and just paused for a moment. He would do anything, make any deal, whatever was necessary for the woman in his arms to live. Oliver felt like his own life hung in the balance and he felt all of the despair Slade had promised would be his.

"Oliver?" Diggle could see Oliver's expression in the rear view mirror and felt fear clench his heart at his friend's look of utter devastation. _Surely, we haven't…she can't be…_

"Still breathing, pulse is good." Oliver repeated his words and tried to push his fears aside as his emotions wouldn't help save Felicity. He brushed one hand down her side as far as he could reach while his eyes also checked for visible signs of injury. When Felicity winced as he brushed her ribs he paused and pressed lightly again to confirm an injury.

"Ribs bruised or broken." Oliver ground out that observation even as he again saw Roy's fist connect with Felicity and knew that memory would always be with him. Anger briefly replaced his fear but he again pushed his emotions aside and continued to check her.

"Head injury – still bleeding slightly." Oliver tried not to focus on the fact that he literally had Felicity's blood on his hands now.

"We're here – let's get her inside." Diggle turned off the car and jumped out quickly so he could take Felicity but Oliver had already gotten out with the blond still cradled in his arms. Diggle flew forward to open the doors and bark orders at the emergency room staff.

Felicity was quickly whisked away and despite both of them loudly expressly their displeasure they were not allowed to follow her back. Both men paced back and forth, growling under their breaths as they waited. Neither wanted to discuss Slade or what needed to be done. Neither cared that Roy had switched sides or that they had lost another battle. Nothing else mattered but the woman who was the heart and soul of Team Arrow, the woman they couldn't afford to lose, the woman they had sworn to protect.

As a doctor entered the lobby both Oliver and Diggle moved toward him unaware or at least uncaring of how threatening they appeared.

"Mr. Queen? Mr. Diggle? I'm Dr. Rathborne and I'm treating Ms. Smoak." Before the doctor got any further Diggle spoke.

"We are her family – tell us what's going on!" Diggle was prepared to threaten the doctor if he refused to update them as neither he nor Oliver were blood relatives of Felicity.

"Of course – you are both listed as her emergency contacts and Ms. Smoak's medical papers on file here grant me the authority to provide all her information to you." The doctor was happy he could give that answer as both men appeared ready to beat and torture him for information.

Diggle and Oliver exchanged a quick glance as they hadn't known Felicity had medical records on file but they quickly returned their attention to the doctor as he started to speak.

"Ms. Smoak has a couple cracked ribs, a concussion, and sprained wrist but she will be okay. We need to keep her here overnight for observation but you should be able to take her home tomorrow." Dr. Rathborne was also relieved to have happy news to deliver as he was fighting his instincts to run or at least step back as both men continued to press toward him.

"You can follow me to her room now." He had barely spoken those words when both Diggle and Oliver stepped even closer which forced him to stumble back. The doctor quickly turned and started toward Felicity's room, happy to get away from the men.

"We've given her pain meds so she's a little out of it. She should sleep through the night so I would advise you to visit briefly and then go home…" The doctor stopped speaking as both men had pushed past him into the room and were entirely focused on the blond in the bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dr. Rathborne quickly left and returned to his other patients.

Oliver stopped and just stared amazed at how small, how fragile Felicity seemed with the bandage on her head, another on her wrist, and covered by hospital linens. He knew just how strong and capable she was but that didn't mean he was ever going to let her go into the field again. As he realized she hadn't been hurt in the field but in the lair and by one of their own, Oliver growled and clenched his fists.

"Oliver?" Felicity heard Oliver's growl and forced her eyes open. She had been awake and responsive for the doctor and nurses but the pain meds were already both dulling the pain and clouding her mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Where else would we be?" Oliver asked as he tucked the anger away and focused on his partner. He took the hand she waved in his general direction and knelt down so he was closer to her level. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good – I think they gave me John's kind of aspirin." Felicity giggled and then closed her eyes and groaned. "Okay, maybe I need another aspirin. Where is John? I'll ask him."

"Right here Felicity." Diggle spoke softly and took Felicity's other hand in his. "I don't think you need another aspirin though." Diggle was man enough to admit that he was nearly giddy with relief that the blond was relatively well.

Felicity grinned goofily at them both before she muttered, "Gonna rest my eyes a bit, just a bit though…we still have to catch Slade, I'll be ready in just a few minutes."

Both men exchanged a look of relief and amusement. Diggle dropped Felicity's hand to move a chair close by her bed. He then took a moment to check-out the room, test the window, and then he stepped into the hall to note the emergency exits and general layout. After he finished his inspection he took the seat by Felicity and prepared to simply wait, still overwhelmingly grateful that his friend was well.

Meanwhile, Oliver remained in a crouched position still holding Felicity's hand. He moved his other hand to caress her face but froze when he noticed the dried blood on his hands, her blood. Oliver jumped up quickly and moved to wash his hands even as he wished it would be that easy to wipe away the memory for him, for her, for them all.

"Felicity!" It was Thea's voice and Oliver and Diggle were both surprised even as they both moved toward her.

"Speedy?" The old nickname slipped out and Oliver winced before he continued. "Thea, what are you doing here?"

"The police called me about the explosion at the club and then the hospital called as apparently Felicity listed me as an emergency contact." Thea had been surprised but it had warmed her heart, thawed it really for the other woman to think so well of her.

Oliver simply stared as he couldn't believe Felicity would do that…_that must have been some talk, more questions I need to ask Felicity_. As he glanced at Diggle Oliver realized his friend wasn't quite as surprised as he was by that development. When Thea spoke though Oliver buried the questions and focused on the current situation.

"How is she?" Thea asked as she moved slowly toward Felicity. At that moment, Felicity's eyes opened and she smiled at Thea.

"Hey, it's my sister! Have you met my new sister Oliver?" Felicity spoke in a happy if slightly slurred voice and she appeared to have difficulty switching her gaze from Thea to Oliver.

Thea flushed but smiled at Felicity anyway. "Yeah, I've met Ollie, Felicity, seeing as how he is my brother and everything." Thea quickly met Oliver's eyes and smiled at him as well.

Oliver was surprised that Thea smiled at him and he began to think that maybe Felicity was right and Thea would come back to him after all. Felicity's loud voice brought his attention quickly back to her though.

"Nooooooo! No, no, no, he isn't! That would make him my brother and that would be wrong! Ugh, we couldn't kiss then, not that we have kissed or anything but I've thought about it and sisters shouldn't think that way about their brothers." Felicity had brought her attention to Oliver and he stepped close and again took the hand she waved haphazardly in the air.

"I am _**not**_ your brother Felicity." Oliver growled that vehement denial despite being concerned at what both Diggle and Thea thought of Felicity's rambling. He knew what he thought about it…but now really wasn't the time for that.

"Good! I think you'd be a good brother but not to me! John's my brother! Aren't you John?" Felicity looked around the room but couldn't seem to find Diggle so she again looked at Oliver and continued before anyone thought of a way to stop her.

"See that's why I didn't want you to get John when I was in the hot tub. It would have been wrong for my brother to see me naked. I guess it was wrong for you to see me naked too but…hey, where did you go Oliver?" Felicity asked the last question after she closed her eyes.

"I'm right here Felicity – I'm not going anywhere." Oliver growled low in his throat and avoided both Thea's and Diggle's eyes. He had heard both smother their laughter but chose to ignore them. He knew he had to find a way to shut Felicity up for both of their sakes.

Felicity opened her eyes and spoke in a happy voice. "Hey Ollie, no, you're not Ollie, you're Oliver, my Oliver...how are you making the room move like that? That's a neat trick! Oh hey Thea! I'm glad to see you! Did you know—"

Oliver did the only thing he could think of and that was to press his lips to Felicity's. He meant only to shut her up but couldn't help softening the kiss and opening his mouth slightly as Felicity responded.

It was a loud cough that brought him back to the present though and with a final brush of his lips against Felicity's Oliver stepped away.

"You kissed me…that was our first kiss!" Felicity spoke in a wondrous tone with a bright smile on her face and Oliver couldn't resist brushing his lips against her again.

"That was our second kiss." Oliver spoke softly and smiled back at Felicity. He only moved away when someone coughed again.

"Oliver, you might want to try and get her to calm down and sleep." Diggle advised from across the room. He didn't want to step forward because if Felicity was able to focus on him she would probably start rambling about something new.

"I don't think that requires a good night kiss though. Felicity really is riding those good drugs and it's not right to take advantage of her." It was Thea who added those stern instructions and both men looked at her in surprise as she tried to protect Felicity.

"Heyyyy, Oliver wouldn't take advantage of me Thea – take that back right now. Apologize to your brother! You two need to talk anyway. Why don't you go outside? It's a pretty day, you can walk together and make-up. Then we can talk about Roy…hmmm, Roy…" Felicity's words were even more slurred now and her eyes appeared fuzzy and unfocused.

Diggle stepped forward then as he was afraid Felicity would remember what had happened and share too much in front of the younger Queen. "Hey, Felicity, why don't we watch some TV? I bet there's something on that you'll like."

As he passed Oliver he paused and spoke quietly, "You need to get Thea out – I'll watch over Felicity."

Oliver gave a nod but continued to stare at Felicity as Diggle turned on the TV and Felicity started giggling. "We'll be just outside, John." After another long look at Felicity Oliver turned and guided his still silent sister out the door.

"You wanna tell me what's going on Ollie? I thought you were with Sara! Felicity doesn't deserve to be the other woman – oh no!" Thea ended on a gasp as she remembered all that Felicity had revealed.

"What Thea?" Oliver demanded. He was feeling edgy even being just steps away from Felicity when he felt she needed him.

"You need to break up with Sara—" Thea was the one making demands now but Oliver interrupted.

"We already broke-up not that it is any of your business Speedy." Oliver paused when he realized that they had quickly fallen into old sibling patterns of bickering. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Look, I'll take care of Felicity and we'll talk about how you guys became sisters later but we need to talk now. You and me, Thea."

"Yeah, okay. I am still mad at you Ollie but I finally remembered, well, actually Felicity reminded me that I love you…and that you love me." Thea had started strong but ended with a hesitant tone.

"I do love you Speedy. I am sorry I lied to you but I haven't known long. In fact, it was Felicity that told me. I need you to believe that I am sorry and that I love you." Oliver took his sister's hand and held her gaze hoping she would see the truth and accept it.

There was just a short pause before Thea threw herself into her brother's arms. The siblings hugged for several moments before Thea pulled back to ask.

"As _Mr. Wilson_ lied about how long you had known does that mean he also lied when he said you were the Arrow?"

* * *

**AN3** – I've found I really do like the cliffhanger thing! Next chapter should be up tomorrow so have a little faith, okay?! :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Memory Problems

**Chapter 10 – Memory Problems**

**AN:** Again, so many thanks for all the wonderful support and encouragement – I even appreciate the reviews that hate me for torturing you guys with cliffhangers and surprises! :) And continued thanks to Mic Riddy for all her hard work being an amazing beta!

**DISCLAIMER –** Again, I own nothing but do love playing!

* * *

"_As Mr. Wilson lied about how long you had known does that mean he also lied when he said you were the Arrow?"_

* * *

Oliver just stared at Thea and said the only thing he could think of to stall for time, "Slade told you I was the Arrow?"

"Yeah, after the big reveal of my parentage he was kind enough to toss that in as well." Thea grumbled without noticing the new tension Oliver was trying to hide.

"Don't worry, Speedy. He actually broke into Laurel's apartment to tell her the same thing. Sara laughed when Laurel told her she believed him. She reminded Laurel that the Slade had kidnapped you and forced his way into her apartment so maybe he wasn't the most reliable source. Of course being Sara, she also reminded Laurel that even Detective Lance cleared me even though he hates me." Oliver cringed internally at the half truths. He knew he didn't want to lie to Thea again but if he was going to share the whole truth then he wanted to do it right this time and speak to Felicity and Diggle first.

Thea laughed before she replied. "I didn't think about it like that. I really didn't think about anything at all as I just keep thinking about that fact that you had lied to me." Thea grimaced and shrugged before she continued. "Sorry Ollie but it was easier to think about that than the fact that Malcolm Merlyn was my dad."

"It's okay Speedy. I understand having too many things to worry about right now." Oliver smiled at her before his eyes darted back to the closed door keeping him from Felicity. Thea's laughter brought his eyes back to her.

"I see you do have a lot on your mind big brother!" Thea teased even as she leaned back in for another hug. Felicity was right, she could feel Ollie's love for her when he hugged her and she never wanted to take that for granted again. "We are so going to have to talk about Felicity, you know?"

"I know but first I need to actually talk to Felicity." Oliver admitted as he hugged his little sister tighter.

"What?! You haven't even told her you lo—" Thea spoke in a loud voice until Oliver slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Felicity and I have put off talking until after this is all over but we will talk. You and I will talk again too." Oliver waited for her nod before he removed his hand.

"When all what is over?" Thea asked in confusion. "Oh. The cops will catch Slade soon won't they?"

Oliver was glad for her assumption and rushed to assure her. "I'm sure Slade will be taken care of soon Speedy. Do you want to go back in and say good bye to Felicity?"

"I guess that's my cue that you want me out the door, huh? Subtle, Ollie, real subtle!" Thea grinned as she pushed by him and slipped into the room quietly in case Felicity was asleep. She saw Diggle first and he gestured for her to be quiet so Thea wasn't surprised when she saw Felicity was sound asleep.

Thea paused at the foot of her bed and grabbed Oliver's arm when he stopped beside of her. "I like her Ollie – she's special."

"Yes, she is Speedy." Oliver couldn't agree more as he stood there beside the sister Felicity had helped bring back to him. Special was an understatement and he couldn't help but grin as he continued. "She's remarkable."

There was another moment of silence before Oliver turned toward Thea, placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. "You need to head home…yes, the Mansion, Thea. You don't have to talk to her but you need to be safe as Slade is still out there." Oliver kept his grip on Thea's shoulders until she nodded.

"I'll go home." Thea mumbled before leaning in for yet another hug. Felicity really had helped her to realize that she loved Ollie and wanted him in her life.

As they hugged, Diggle stood up and moved over to speak quietly to the pair. "I'll walk you out and get you a cab."

"Thank you." Thea simply accepted the offer as both men still looked so serious. She leaned in and kissed Oliver's cheek and with a final smile at Felicity's sleeping form she turned and left with Diggle.

Oliver turned back to Felicity as soon as the door closed behind them. He pulled up a chair and took a seat close to her as he picked up a hand to hold. He had only recently admitted to himself just how essential she was to him personally, not as the Arrow, not as CEO, but simply to him and he almost lost her. He wanted to be angry at Roy and he was but he also blamed himself. He was the reason Roy had left in anger. He told Slade that he wasn't to blame for Thea's kidnapping but in truth Oliver couldn't help but blame himself.

Felicity frowned in her sleep and Oliver grinned - even asleep she was disagreeing with his self-recriminations. Oliver held himself responsible for his choices but Felicity was always the first one to remind him that he wasn't responsible for everyone else's. Felicity brought out the best in him and made him want to be better – a kinder, gentler Arrow she said. Despite everything she had seen and done on Team Arrow, Felicity had a kind and forgiving heart, a generous nature.

Oliver knew he did not – Slade and Roy would both pay for their choices to hurt Felicity. It was a mistake that would cost them their lives. Now that Felicity was out of immediate danger he could focus on making sure of that.

He couldn't help but replay the scene in his mind again as it seemed like it was burned into his brain but the memory was changing. He was grappling with Roy, he was off the ground being choked, Felicity screamed and Roy dropped him to hit Felicity. The montage continued over and over but each replay brought the focus solely on Felicity – everything else became blurry, unimportant. Oliver tried to slow it down and see Roy and Slade but all he could see was Felicity.

Oliver placed Felicity's hand back on the bed and stood up to pace the length of the room. Why couldn't he bring the image into focus? This had never happened to him before – he could always count on his mind, his training, his senses but Oliver suddenly doubted his own memory. He was standing near the far wall and was considering punching a hole through it when Diggle returned.

Diggle walking in quietly and was surprised to find Oliver looking tense and angry. He had assumed Oliver might actually be lying in the bed with Felicity when he returned so this wasn't what he expected.

"What's wrong?" Diggle asked when Oliver just turned back to stare at the blank wall.

"I don't know but something is – I thought I would remember Roy hitting Felicity for the rest of my life but the image seems off. I don't know what it is." Oliver didn't give details nor did he mention that he was afraid that his feelings for Felicity were coloring his memory.

"Okay, so I have Felicity's tablet in the car. We'll pull the camera feeds and see what really happened then." Diggle could see Oliver's worry was serious even if he didn't fully understand the worry itself. He wasn't excited to watch Felicity being injured but if they had missed something and that something could help them then they needed to do it.

"Thank you." Oliver accepted his friend's help gratefully. Oliver continued to pace as Diggle left again and was still pacing when he returned several minutes later.

Diggle pulled up Felicity's programs after a quick glance at the still sleeping blond. Maybe if he told her they did this while she was still drugged then she wouldn't be mad he touched her computer without permission. Diggle couldn't help but chuckle at his own absurd thoughts. When Oliver raised a brow in inquiry he just shook his head no and continued to work on the tablet.

Both men watched in silence as the scene unfolded in front of them. Both stood ramrod straight with their fists clenched and had to force themselves to continue to breathe. When the feed ended, Diggle looked back at Oliver.

"I didn't get anything from that but more anger." He admitted. He knew the importance of objective analysis but that was difficult when Felicity was involved. Diggle also knew that if it was difficult for him then Oliver was suffering even more.

"Play it again." Oliver growled.

Diggle set it up on a loop and it took the fourth viewing for him to even notice Roy's expression. "Wait, did you see that?"

"What?" Oliver was still locked in misery and operating on an emotional level. His focus remained on Felicity and even watching the video everything else was blurry, unimportant.

"Watch Roy's face – I don't think he meant to hit her." Diggle pressed play again and both men focused on Roy and both saw his expression of absolute horror when his hand connected with Felicity's stomach.

"Go back further." Oliver directed.

Diggle went further back and they again focused on Roy.

"He didn't mean to hit her – he was just turning around and she was closer than he thought. His hand isn't even fisted." Oliver blew out a frustrated breath. "Do you think it was just because it was Felicity or are we missing something else?"

Diggle started the video feed from where Roy had entered the lair with Slade and they watched as the group walked around, the thugs set up the explosive device and Slade took Felicity's seat. They continued to watch and both saw Roy drop something on the desk out of Slade's sight.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged a look and both knew they needed to see if whatever Roy left was helpful. Neither wanted to voice a hope that Roy was simply playing a part for Slade but both knew they would all be devastated if Roy had indeed switched sides.

"Stay with Felicity, try to sleep. I'll drive to the lair and check out the damage and look for whatever he left." Diggle spoke as he stood up.

Oliver was torn between leaving Felicity alone and leaving Diggle alone. Even though his friend gave the order for him to stay he was still concerned about dividing up their team. He stood there frowning as Diggle gathered what he needed.

"I'll be careful." Diggle assured Oliver as he could see his friend's dilemma. When Oliver continued to frown and look back and forth between him and Felicity Diggle offered a compromise. "I'll use the comms and let you know as I search."

Finally Oliver nodded his acceptance and watched his friend leave. He then paced for a little longer before he returned to sitting at Felicity's side and holding her hand. With that contact, he felt some of his tension ease. He just couldn't believe he may have a future with this remarkable woman. Despite that tantalizing possibility Oliver knew their future was anything but secure. They still had to battle Slade and that thought brought his attention back to Diggle. He was worried about his friend and he remained tense until the other man checked in.

"I think the bomb was just a diversion – Slade didn't actually destroy the lair." Diggle's voice came through clearly as did his puzzled tone.

"What? There's no destruction?" Oliver was puzzled too and tried to think through to what Slade's ulterior motive might be.

"It looks like they set it up to target the damage upstairs – still not bad though. Do you think he was preserving the evidence of your identity as part of his master plan?" Diggle didn't like not being able to understand his adversary's mind but he was starting to accept that Slade's grasp on reality may be even more tenuous than they had thought.

Oliver remained silent as he thought it through as well. "If Roy's actions weren't part of Slade's plan then maybe he intended for the bomb as an escape plan? I do think he wanted to show Roy off and invade our home – there was no reason to actually destroy it to show he had beaten us again." Oliver sighed with regret that Slade had been able to do anything of those things especially as it resulted in Felicity being injured.

"Roy left a flash drive. I'm going to reset the basic programs here and secure the foundry but then I'm heading back." Diggle updated and moved quickly. He still couldn't understand Slade's purpose and whenever he was in doubt lately he found he preferred to be with the Team.

"Got it – be careful." Oliver couldn't help but remain on edge. If they didn't understand Slade's game then they could hardly defend themselves - much less take the offensive. He had to hope Slade was simply taunting him with the lair episode and there were no other purposes.

Felicity distracted him when she softly spoke his name, "Oliver?"

Oliver tightened his grip on her hand and smiled at her. Her eyes were still fuzzy as she blinked several times which told him she was still under the influence of the meds. He was glad Diggle wasn't there as he couldn't be sure what Felicity would say when she was in full control of her faculties much less when she was drugged. So far things had gone his way as previously John's 'aspirin' inspired her to tell him she was his girl and then this time the hospital meds caused her to admit she had thought about kissing him. His smile grew wider but he resisted the impulse to kiss her. He somehow knew Felicity would have wanted their first kiss to be more romantic but as she wouldn't remember these first two he still had the chance to make it special for her. Simply being with her, kissing her was special enough for him.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, how do you feel? Any pain?" Oliver asked softly.

"Nooo, my head's all fuzzy. How long have I been asleep?" Felicity glanced around as she asked that questions and then gasped and tried to sit up. "Are we in a hospital? Why not the lair? Where's John?" Felicity grew more panicked and she actually fought Oliver's hands as he tried to keep her lying down.

"Relax Felicity. John's okay, the lair's okay. You are okay." Oliver had to repeat that litany a couple more times before Felicity settled back down. She did keep a firm hold on his hand but was fine with him.

"Tell me what happened." Felicity still felt dazed and confused but she trusted Oliver – she just needed the details her brain couldn't or wouldn't provide.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Oliver rubbed her hand gently between his and was glad she calming slightly.

"Roy was in the lair…" Felicity began hesitantly and Oliver could see the memories return when she paled and turned big eyes to him. "Roy was trying to kill you! He's with Slade! Oh Oliver, Thea will be heartbroken!"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh – trust Felicity to be concerned about him and Thea when she was the one in the hospital bed. "I'm fine and Thea will be fine too—"

"How can you even say that? That little twerp betrayed us, betrayed you after all you did for him!" Felicity was starting to get agitated again and Oliver jumped in quickly to soothe her.

"Actually he didn't – he could have killed me but he didn't." Oliver hadn't actually thought about that until the words came out of his mouth. "Hm, he had to have found some control as he didn't kill me – I think he meant for me to get that message, risky plan though." As Felicity grumbled under her breath Oliver gave her a quick smile and then continued to explain. "Roy didn't mean to hurt you. That was an accident Felicity – we reviewed the lair security camera footage. You were right about him coming home, coming back to the Team. Roy even left a flash drive at the lair for us. Diggle's gone now to get it."

"Oliver! You let John go back alone? You should have gone with him!" Felicity had barely spoken the words when John walked through the door and answered her. He had heard their discussion over the comms and like Oliver he was amazed that Felicity continued to put others first. He was less surprised that Oliver was too distracted to even remember to turn off the comms.

"I'm here Felicity – even brought you a gift from Roy. You might want to ask for flowers though since you are in the hospital." Diggle smiled at the young woman as he brought the flash drive and a laptop to her.

"Security back up? Did the police or first responders get into the lair?" Oliver just thought to ask. It was a big miss for him but he was okay with Felicity always taking priority.

"The explosion really didn't—" Diggle began but Felicity interrupted.

"Explosion?! What explosion?" Felicity asked loudly.

Oliver leaned in closer and used his free hand to rub her arm after he had pressed her back into the bed. Diggle was the one who answered her.

"Slade set off a _**small**_ explosion. We think it was just a distraction – he just wanted to mess with us in our own home, taunt Oliver. No damage. We also think Roy acted on his own and that he is still on our side." He reiterated what Oliver had told her as he knew she still wasn't thinking clearly. "You'll be able to confirm that once you are out of here and can check the drive yourself."

"Give it to me now!" Felicity raised the hand that wasn't attached to Oliver and narrowed her eyes threateningly at Diggle. Her gaze was clearer now and focused. It was Oliver who responded though.

"No. The doctor said you should rest for the night. Tomorrow is soon enough. You are on pain meds, you're not in any condition to do this." Oliver started sternly but ended on a pleading note when Felicity switched her glare to him and continued to hold out her hand.

The men exchanged a look that clearly said it's better to humor her than argue because she wouldn't give in. Diggle handed Felicity the flash drive and set the laptop on her legs.

Felicity was glad to feel the computer in her lap just as she was glad to have Oliver on one side and John on the other. The pain was returning slightly but she knew if she asked for pain meds the guys would take her baby away so she decided she needed to just suck it up and represent Team Arrow well. Those thoughts had her smiling even as she started a decryption program on the files on the flash drive.

"This might take some time. You guys should go back to the hotel and catch a little sleep." Even as she spoke Felicity knew the response would be no. She wasn't surprised at all when Diggle just scooted his chair back and stretched out his legs to try and sleep there. Oliver remained by her side and just grinned without saying a word.

"Fine – be stubborn and sleep in an uncomfortable chair then!" Felicity huffed even though she was glad both stayed.

"Would you be willing to share your bed instead so I don't have to stay in the uncomfortable chair then?" Oliver couldn't resist teasing as he knew she wasn't angry.

"Still in the room." Diggle spoke up quickly without opening his eyes. Felicity chuckled in response and laid her head back against the pillow as she prepared to sleep.

"Before you guys go to sleep there is something I need to tell you, something we need to talk about." Oliver hated putting more burdens on them but he knew they would prefer to know so he continued after both opened their eyes and looked at him. "Slade also told Thea I'm the Arrow. I used Sara and Laurel's story and she drew her own conclusions that he lied so we are okay there but I think I need to tell her. I think we need to tell her." Oliver amended to emphasize their part in this.

Felicity and Diggle exchanged a look and it was Felicity who voiced their opinion as she returned her gaze to Oliver.

"She needs to know – you can't keep lying to her. I don't want to lie to her." Felicity dropped her eyes from Oliver. She knew it wasn't the time to share about her past but she wanted him to understand she viewed Thea as her sister too now. "I put Thea on my emergency contacts list. Both of you are already there anyway."

This time it was Diggle and Oliver who exchanged a look. Oliver spoke after Diggle shrugged.

"Why do you have papers on file with the hospital? Why did you include Thea?" Oliver found he was still curious about both things.

"Actually I put all of our records and info on file here – hacked into the system so they will only find us if they try to input new info. A regular search won't find anything. I figured if it was ever serious enough to force us to come here that I should make things as smooth as possible. We aren't blood relatives so they couldn't give out information to us otherwise." Felicity paused and shrugged here as that had just seemed like a logical plan to herand still did. "As for Thea, we really did talk at Tommy's grave and…well, I consider her a sister now."

Felicity wasn't sure if Oliver would think she had crossed some line or not by claiming Thea as a sister so she continued to look at the laptop and bit her lip as she waited for his response. Laughter from both Oliver and Diggle wasn't the response she expected though and she looked at both in surprise.

"What? Why is that funny?" Felicity wasn't sure why but she felt hurt by their amusement. Her expression clearly showed that and both men sobered quickly.

"You don't recall Thea visiting you earlier? Here?" Diggle asked.

"Thea was here? Oh no, they would have called her. I didn't think we would be using the hospital records so quickly. I should have thought that through – poor Thea. She probably got news of the explosion too as she runs the club. Hey! Did the explosion make the news? Did the break-in?"

"Only you can operate on so many levels at once." Diggle smiled as he turned on the TV to find news just as Felicity grabbed her tablet to do the same.

Oliver spoke up to address Felicity's other questions. "Thea was worried about you and I think it meant a lot to her that you listed her and that you think of her as a sister." Oliver wasn't going to share any other information and he counted on Diggle to keep his mouth shut too. It was clear Felicity didn't remember her drug induced ramblings nor their kisses and he didn't want her reminded…just yet.

"Both the explosion and the break-in are on the news. Isabel has already held a press conference and is promising swift action as well as downplaying it as a minor inconvenience with QC remaining secure. Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Felicity chanted the last line in a sing song voice.

"Okay, so the break-in was a success." Oliver smiled at Felicity when he gave that judgment.

"YES! My plan was good! We'll need to check on Charlie and review the current security feeds. I will also need to check the search results – it looks like a couple reports have already been generated. We have a lot to do and we need to move fast. Hopefully this will give us the ammunition to go on the offensive now." Felicity stopped when she realized both men were watching her with curious expressions.

"You do realize it's nearly sunrise, none of us have slept and you are in the hospital with multiple injuries, right?" Diggle asked with a laugh.

"We rest now then once you are released we return to the hotel so you can stay in bed." Oliver added with a stern expression even as he took the laptop from her. He was still worried about Felicity and was determined to do a better job of taking care of her or he had no reason to fight for his own future.

"We can work from the hotel – we have a lot to do and I think the all of the pieces are finally coming together now." Felicity relinquished the laptop and sat back even as she spoke. There was something in the back of her mind, some memory, some idea but she couldn't quite grasp it. Maybe with a little rest she could think clearly again and her memory would be back.

"Yeah, I think we are going to be watching dominoes fall quickly and we'll need to be ready to move fast. This means we need to rest now so lights out Team." Diggle gave the final order and again leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**AN2**_ – You guys didn't really think I'd let Roy be bad, did ya?! Come on, now! I love my happy endings too much for that! Plus I love Roy and want to continue the Lessons Learned series! :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Family Matters

**Chapter 11 – Family Matters**

**AN – **Another huge chapter so I've broken it into two parts and will post at the same time as I remain determined to complete this before new shows this week! Again, you guys are the best and I so appreciate your continued patience and support! Always, a shout-out for my beta, Mic Riddy – thank you!

**DISCLAIMER – **Would you guys believe I've been lying to you all along and I do actually own Arrow?! Yeah, didn't think so! I play w/o permission or profit!

* * *

"_Yeah, I think we are going to be watching dominoes fall quickly and we'll need to be ready to move fast. This means we need to rest now so lights out Team." Diggle gave the final order and again leaned back and closed his eyes._

* * *

Daylight came quickly to the Team and brought a flurry of activity as well. Sara had visited early as Oliver had sent her an update while the other two had slept. Felicity's examination went well and she was cleared for release once the paperwork was completed. Thea had arrived shortly before that and they had decided she should return to the hotel with them as they were going to share the truth with her. The explosion and QC break-in continued to dominate the news coverage and they were even forced to leave the hospital through a side entrance as their presence had been leaked to the press.

The group arrived back at the hotel by mid-morning and immediately made their way to their floor. Felicity kept Thea close to her while the guys performed their usual checks despite Felicity's security records being clear. When Thea opened in mouth to ask Felicity just smiled and motioned for her to sit and be quiet.

Once the guys returned they moved to stand together across from Thea. They exchanged a few looks with Diggle shrugging and Felicity biting her lip. Oliver quickly moved her to a chair as he and Diggle arranged themselves on either side of it.

Thea watched them in bemusement having never before witnessed the obvious Team bond. It seemed to her there was an invisible connection there that allowed them to read each other's mind, anticipate needs, and simply operated as one single unit. Her attention was currently focused on Felicity so she was surprised when Oliver stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore Speedy. We don't want to lie to you." He stopped then and again exchanged looks with other two before he continued with their encouragement. "Slade didn't lie to you. I am the Arrow, we are actually." Oliver motioned to include Felicity and Diggle.

"Go Team Arrow!" Felicity threw in to lighten the tension that currently filled the room. Oliver glared for a moment then quickly replied to her.

"Didn't I say to stop using that name?" He continued to look at her with narrowed eyes even though he wanted to smile.

"Yep, you did!" Felicity confirmed with a smile and a shrug.

Diggle rolled his eyes at their antics even though he knew they were trying to lessen the tension and even give Thea a few moments to process the information.

Thea simply continued to watch them as her brain scrambled to make sense of his words. _Ollie is the Arrow?! How can that be? _Thea replayed events in her mind – her brother's return, the arrival of the Vigilante, the police investigation, the destruction of the Glades.

"Mom shot you? She shot the Vigilante…that was you?" Thea gasped.

"Well, yes but—" Oliver began but that's when Felicity interrupted him.

"I found him in the backseat of my car – I even helped John save him." Despite the seriousness of the memory, Felicity still smiled as she marked that as her start on the Team. "I always consider that my Team Arrow orientation. I had helped before but that was without knowing the secret."

Thea could hear the amusement and pride in the other woman's voice and couldn't decide if she had taken a few more pain meds or if she was actually crazy. Before she could make that determination Oliver continued.

"Diggle was already helping me at that point but that was when Felicity joined us – at least to help search for Walter." Oliver paused after that confirmation and simply waited for Thea to speak.

For her part, Thea's mind was again scrambling to catch up. In some ways it made perfect sense and in other ways it was simply inconceivable that her big brother was the Arrow. Walter's disappearance, The Glades – ROY!

"You shot Roy!" Thea stood up to scream that accusation. "You _**SHOT**_ Roy!" Thea turned away and paced a few steps before another memory came to mind and she turned and continued more softly. "Then you came in to help him…or rather you brought Diggle in to help him. Why did you shoot him?" Thea was pleading for answers now, trying to understand.

Oliver again cleared his throat and swallowed with difficulty. "I was trying to scare him away. He had helped out a bit but he was getting in over his head and he wouldn't listen to my warnings. I was trying to protect him, protect you."

Thea had glared at him throughout that explanation but now confusion replaced the anger. She was torn between her initial anger and appreciation. She had thought Roy had taken some foolish risks herself and had wanted to stop him too. _Not with an arrow though_, she thought as the anger won out.

"You had no right Ollie – none to interfere in his life or mine—" Thea's rant was abruptly cut off when Felicity stood and spoke.

"That's enough Thea! You need to listen to everything before you rush to judgment. You also need to try and see this from Oliver's point of view. Now sit back down!" Felicity used her loud voice and saw Thea's eyes widen in surprise.

Thea was shocked to hear the authority in Felicity's voice but even as she took her seat she saw that neither Oliver nor Diggle seemed surprised. She forgot about that though when Oliver continued.

"There is more Thea. Slade was on the Island with me – he's back now for revenge. It's complicated. What you need to know is that he was injected with a serum that increased his strength, allowed him to heal from what should have been life-ending injuries, basically made him invincible but it also warped his mind."

Oliver paused again as he dreaded having to tell Thea about Roy. He felt Felicity take his hand and turned to see her smile at him. He returned her smile and look over to Diggle who nodded. With their support he again turned to Thea and continued speaking.

"Slade started testing Starling City residents – those people Sin got you guys to research? Those were Slade's first victims. Not everyone survives the injection…but Roy did." Oliver held his sister's eyes and saw the moment she processed the last three words. The fear on her face as she collapsed back into the chair would not be something he would easily forget.

Felicity released Oliver's hand and moved to kneel in front of Thea. "Oliver has been training him so he can learn control – he doesn't have to end up like Slade. I think Slade's grief drove him mad, not the Mirakuru, that's the name of the serum but that's not relevant right now. Thea, Roy broke up with you to protect you. He loves you. He hadn't learned control and there were a few incidents that made us all fear that he would unintentionally hurt someone, hurt you." Felicity paused as she saw Thea wasn't able to understand her and she turned to Oliver hoping he could reach his sister.

Thea just sat in shock as she tried to focus on Felicity. It seemed she was far away though and Thea couldn't seem to understand the words. Oliver's voice penetrated the fog and Thea turned to find him kneeling in front of her as well.

"Thea, Speedy, are you okay?" Oliver saw the pale skin and glassy eyes and knew Thea was in shock – what he didn't know was how to help her.

Thea continued to stare at Oliver and finally understood their words, in theory at least. It was very hard to comprehend that your boyfriend had been poisoned and yet survived with superhuman strength and healing power. _The light post, the arrow! _Thea remembered seeing Roy protect her mom and knew that even then she didn't understand how he had the strength and after the Vigilante, Oliver, had shot him he had made a miraculous recovery. She also remembered the strange behavior, the hand tremors and headaches he had tried to hide from her. Just like with Oliver, it all did make sense now even if she didn't actually like either truth. _Be careful what you wish for_, Thea thought with a harsh laugh.

"I wanted the truth so I guess I can only blame myself, right?" Thea pushed up from her seat which forced both Felicity and Oliver to stand and back away. She started pacing again as she continued to try and figure out what everything meant, what she was supposed to do.

"You know just a week ago I had a relatively normal life all things considered. Now though I've been kidnapped by a psychopath, I found out my dad wasn't my dad and that everyone in my family knew and lied to me, my boyfriend broke up with me because apparently he's some evil superhero who could kill me! Oh and my brother is the Vigilante, Arrow, whatever, that the whole city talks about as either a criminal or a superhero! Have I left anything out?!"

There was a moment of silence before Oliver spoke up in a calm voice. "No, I think that's about it."

Thea couldn't stop the hysterical laughter even if she tried, even as tears streamed down her face. Felicity approached as she had at the cemetery and spoke softly to her. "Actually you did leave a few things out: your boyfriend who still loves you can learn control and is trying to help us defeat Slade, you have a brother who loves you…a brother who does happen to be the Arrow so you also get the support of _Team Arrow_. Very few people can say that Thea." Felicity smiled as she closed her arms around Thea and held the girl as she continued to cry quietly for several minutes.

"How do you deal with all of this?" Thea asked as she pulled away and swiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream." Felicity replied easily which made Thea laugh for real and Oliver and Diggle grin. "We'll send the boys out to get some later, okay?"

"So what happens now? You are going after Slade?" Thea questioned fearfully as she remembered what Felicity had said about Roy. "Wait, if Roy is helping you where is he now?"

"We don't actually know where he is." Felicity spoke hesitantly and turned to Oliver for support.

"He was very angry that you were in danger – he blamed me and left. We only saw him when he came back to the foundry with Slade." Oliver knew how that sounded and when Thea's eyes widened and filled with tears he continued on quickly without sharing more details of that confrontation. The Team had agreed that Thea didn't need all of the details at once. "We don't know how he got with Slade but even though Slade considers him a friend Roy is trying to help us."

"More like a trophy – someone else besides you, Thea, that he took from Oliver." Felicity added in an angry mutter.

Thea looked at her and then realized that it was all about Oliver but he was the one suffering the most. She had hurt him when she had left. Roy had left too. Felicity had been put in the hospital because of the explosion. "The explosion – was that Slade too?"

"Yes – again just taunting Oliver. He considers this a game to make him suffer as much as he can before he kills him." Diggle spoke for the first time in several minutes as he wanted Thea to understand the danger Oliver faced and the burdens he carried.

"Why does he hate you so much?" Thea asked as she turned to Oliver. She wanted to understand, to support but there was still so much she didn't know.

"Thea, there's too much to tell right now but you have to believe that Slade is crazy and he's wrong. Oliver doesn't deserve any of this and we will stop Slade." Felicity spoke up quickly as she wanted to protect Oliver, protect him from having to relive the Island and Shado's death, protect him from Thea's judgments.

Thea's first reaction was annoyance and she glared at Felicity before she turned away from all three of them. She walked toward the window and stared in silence for several moments hoping they would cave and share more. As she stood there she thought about all she had just learned, all she knew, and all she had seen in just the last couple of days. She remembered the closeness of these three people, she remembered Felicity's kindness and revelations at Tommy's grave, she remembered the feel of Oliver's love when he hugged her. She smiled to herself and turned back to the three.

"What can you tell me then? How can I help you win?"

At that same moment, several of Felicity's computers beeped loudly and Diggle's phone rang. Felicity moved away quickly to the other room as did Diggle after he looked to Oliver and said, "Charlie."

Thea looked at her brother and smiled again. "You're the only one not saved by the bell. Talk to me!"

Oliver gritted his teeth but apparently he was the only one left. "I didn't mean to lie to you at the hospital but I wanted to speak to Felicity and Diggle. Us telling people needs to be a group decision so I can't make those calls alone anymore, not even for you Speedy."

Thea was surprised that was what he chose to say first considering all the recent surprises. She realized that in many ways she didn't even know her own brother but she also realized that she still loved him, trusted him, and wanted to get to know him.

"So you don't lie going forward, right? We'll talk more?" Thea asked.

"I can't promise that Thea. What we do is dangerous and the closer you are the more likely you'll get caught in it like you did with Slade. I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt." Oliver kept his eyes on hers and hoped she would understand.

Again, Thea felt the spark of anger but she saw the fear in her brother's eyes and pushed it down. "How about we talk about the details later? What can you tell me now? What can I do to get a little revenge on Slade myself?" Thea tried to inject some confidence and humor in her voice to make this easier on both of them but Oliver quickly shook his head no.

"There's nothing you can do but stay away and stay safe." Oliver knew he shouldn't be surprised that Thea wanted to help but the very thought made his blood run cold. Before Thea could argue Felicity came back into the room and Oliver felt he had just been saved.

"I've decrypted the files on the flash drive and we have account numbers! We can finally track the funds and hopefully figure out just who is a minion for Slade! Oh, I also have some search results back from QC. Isabel is still involved in the Bratva – I don't have details yet but I have a lot more to go on."

Diggle had intentionally waited until Felicity was ready to return and now spoke up as he rejoined the group.

"That was Charlie. The entire QC network has crashed. To quote him, 'The she-wolf is on a rampage.' I told him to lay low." Diggle was chuckling now and Oliver and Felicity quickly joined him.

"She-wolf? Isabel Rochev – QC CEO?" Thea asked as she tried to follow along.

"The one and only! Charlie is a QC security guard and he is not a big fan of Ms. Rochev." Felicity supplied the info and then continued. "I need to get back to researching—"

"You need to rest – you can take two computers into the bedroom with you." Oliver interrupted which caused Felicity to glare at him before she nodded and spun away. He followed with a grin on his face.

"So are they always like that?" Thea couldn't resist asking as she needed to find the silver lining in all this mess and if her brother had found love with Felicity that would be a silver lining. It was obvious something was going on now but Oliver and Sara had just broken up and Ollie himself told her he hadn't talked to Felicity. Thea was puzzled but still laughed when Diggle responded.

"Sometimes worse." Diggle advised.

"How long?" Thea already knew they acted like more than friends but she didn't want to believe either would have acted on their feelings while Oliver was with Sara. She desperately wanted that silver lining and couldn't help hoping as she waited for Diggle's response.

"How long have they been like that? Since the beginning." Diggle could easily follow Thea's thought process as her face fell so he continued quickly. "How long since they knew or admitted it? That hasn't actually happened yet." Diggle grinned when Thea turned to him with a dumbfounded expression.

Thea burst out laughing – how could her playboy brother misunderstand the obviously strong attraction between them? How could someone of Felicity's genius IQ miss the obvious as well? Thea could easily think of a dozen ways to tease both of them and that was definitely a silver lining; however, Diggle's next words burst that bubble.

"Oliver will want you to go back to the Mansion. We have extra security there for you." When Thea started shaking her head no, Diggle used the argument that usually worked on Felicity. "You would be doing it for Oliver, Thea. This isn't easy, it is dangerous and if he is distracted by worrying about you…"

Thea glanced up in fear as Diggle let the sentence trail off. She was smart enough to know he was manipulating her but it didn't seem to matter as she didn't want to be the reason Ollie got hurt. Thea stopped as with that thought she realized that this must be just a small part of the pressure her brother would have felt from all sides – trying to do what was right, risking his own life, trying to protect others. She gave Diggle a nod of acceptance even as she also accepted that while she didn't agree with all of her brother's choices she could understand them a bit better now.

"Can I tell them good bye?" Thea only realized she had asked for permission from a man who was virtually a stranger to her after she said the words.

"Go on in." Diggle suppressed a laugh as he could see the young woman's annoyance with herself for even asking.


	12. Chapter 12 - New Intel

**Chapter 12 – New Intel**

_**AN**_ – Let's just keep this moving right along, shall we?!

_**DISCLAIMER**_ – Still in place, I own nothing!

* * *

_"Can I tell them good bye?" Thea only realized she had asked for permission from a man who was virtually a stranger to her after she said the words._

_"Go on in." Diggle suppressed a laugh as he could see the young woman's annoyance with herself for even asking._

* * *

Thea came in to find Oliver kneeling beside the bed and attempting to hide a smile while Felicity tried to get comfortable on the bed even as she glared at him.

"Another pillow might take the pressure off your ribs." Thea offered as she moved forward to grab a pillow. She was surprised at how quickly Oliver moved up and cradled Felicity against him so she could place the pillow behind the blond. Thea noticed Felicity was also surprised but that be because she was distracted by rubbing her hands up and down Ollie's arms.

"Ollie, you mind if I speak to Felicity alone for just a few minutes before Diggle forces me to go back to the Mansion?" Thea heard the whine that slipped into her tone but as she was Ollie's little sister she felt she deserved to include it.

Thea watched Oliver nod without looking at her and then he moved very slowly to place Felicity back against the pillows. He took even more time to release her from his arms and Felicity just continued to stroke his arms and stare at him without speaking. _Now 'worse' makes so much sense_, Thea thought with a smile.

"Today? Can I talk to Felicity alone sometime today?" Thea grumbled when after a few more seconds neither had responded further. Oliver turned to glare at her before he slowly stepped away, Felicity's hands fell to her sides as her face flushed.

Thea waited until Oliver had left before she joined Felicity on the bed – she moved very carefully so as not to cause Felicity any pain. "So sis, wanna tell me what's going on?' Thea decided she also deserved to add some teasing.

"We've told you what's going on, Thea." Felicity had gotten so distracted by Oliver putting her to bed that she was having a hard time focusing on Thea's words.

"I don't mean the Arrow, Slade Wilson stuff…I mean you and Ollie. I mean you made it clear at the hospital that you had thought about kissing him and did not want him to be your brother even though he is mine…" Thea trailed off as Felicity paled suddenly. "Felicity? Are you okay?"

Felicity had sudden images of her drug induced ramblings – she could clearly remember saying Thea was her sister and then refusing to accept Oliver as her brother. _Did I tell them he saw me naked? _Felicity cringed as she continued to try and find the missing memories. _Do I really want to know? _Felicity's blush took care of her pallor as she suddenly remembered Oliver's lips on hers. After another couple of moments she finally turned to speak to Thea as she just couldn't continue to think about what all had happened.

"Look Thea – you might as well know that I ramble, I mean I ramble A LOT! I also say some really inappropriate things especially about your brother, but I really don't mean those things. As we are family now you'll have to learn to ignore me the way John and Oliver do. Trust me it's better for all of us if we just ignore most of the things that come flying out of my mouth. Well, not the tech stuff and they listen to me then. And I'm pretty good at trivia too but—"

"Got it – you ramble and we are supposed to ignore it, right?" Thea interrupted when it didn't appear Felicity would be stopping even to breathe.

"Yep, so anyway, you do need to get home and don't do anything stupid!" Felicity teased in hopes of distracting Thea from her rambling and revelations. Felicity kept her attention on her computer as she just couldn't bring herself to meet Thea's eyes.

"Stupid, huh? You mean like not telling someone you love them before they go out to risk their life?" Thea watched as Felicity's head snapped up to stare at her.

"He knows I love him but he's with Sara and I respect that. We have a weird partnership and I know you don't understand—" Felicity spoke fast as she tried to convince herself and Thea.

"I understand he's not with Sara." Thea dropped that bombshell and just smiled as Felicity stared at her open-mouthed. "He told me they broke up. They broke up before you were in the hospital – before you admitted to less than sisterly feelings for him which by the way he clearly returns." Thea grinned happily as Felicity just continued to appear shocked.

Felicity's mind was reeling and she closed her eyes to try to process everything – _Oliver and Sara have broken up?! How could I not know that? Why didn't he tell me? When did it happen? _A million questions swirled and Felicity started replaying things in her mind: Oliver saying they need to talk, Oliver never telling them what happened when he visited Sara after their first night in the hotel which was before the hot tub incident when he had groaned before he stepped away so quickly.

"Earth to Felicity? Are you back with me yet?" Thea had given the other woman several moments but it didn't appear she was going to speak anytime soon. When Felicity finally looked at her again Thea continued. "He said you two were going to talk. You knew that right?"

"I knew I needed to tell him about my past. I wouldn't let myself think about us being more than partners…I couldn't and he couldn't, he hasn't…he acts the same, a little different but still the same too…oh no, we can't talk about this now! We have to defeat Slade – he needs to be focused on that! I can't distract him now!" Felicity tried to rein in her panic as she wanted to think things through clearly but then Thea spoke again.

"Okay, okay – I get that! Let me repeat something a very smart woman told me once, _'You have to feel that love whenever he smiles at you, kisses your cheek, holds you tight.' _You feel that love too, don't you Felicity?" Thea asked the question softly and smiled when Felicity couldn't deny the truth.

"You don't have to talk now Felicity but you two do need to talk because for two very smart people you are making some very dumb decisions." Thea teased. "I'm going to go now but you just think about what I've said."

Felicity nodded as she accepted Thea's kiss on her cheek. She wondered if Thea could have any idea of how difficult it would be to think of anything else. Felicity had already known she wanted a future with Oliver but now it seemed that could be like a real possibility, a real future as real partners she was scared. There was so much to consider and she didn't want to just jump right in...well, she _did_ but she knew that wouldn't be smart. As her computer beeped, Felicity realized there was a legitimate reason to postpone thinking about it and to postpone their talk – there was still work to do to ensure they could even have a future.

Once Thea was gone the trio settled back into work mode and actually moved to the lair so the guys could train while Felicity worked. They were still concerned for her health but Felicity knew they needed to train and she needed to have full access to her system. She also needed out of the hotel as the hot tub taunted her even more since Thea had revealed that Oliver was free and available.

Felicity had been relieved and annoyed, grateful and angry, and also felt more than a little lust as she had thought about Oliver and the change in his relationship status and the possible change in their relationship. She had to believe Thea was right and that he did intend to talk to her and she could logically understand why he would want to wait until Slade was no longer a threat. However, logic had nothing to do with the way her heartbeat sped up, her breath caught, or the fact that her knees weakened and that hot tub really wasn't helping either.

She was glad to be back at the lair and settled quickly into her chair to get to work. Felicity continued to hack into financial records, company info, and other files as she tried to follow the money in the accounts listed on the flash drive Roy had provided. At the same time, she had set up programs to further search forany documents or reports pulled from the QC network before it crashed. Felicity leaned back to take a brief break and raised her arms over her head for as much of a stretch as she could get with her ribs still taped. She refused to consider another dip in the hot tub but couldn't resist taking a moment to watch the guys train.

Felicity watched and marveled at the way Oliver moved with such power, such control, such grace. She rarely even noticed his scars anymore and despite what he may think it wasn't just the muscles she focused on either. She simply liked the whole package, liked him – not just as a hero but as a man. Realizing her thoughts were moving in a dangerous direction Felicity pulled her eyes back up his body and froze when she met his eyes.

Oliver grinned at Felicity and then laughed when she blushed and quickly turned away. He couldn't wait until they could talk and then do more than talk. He couldn't take much more of the looks or touching without doing more. With that thought in mind he focused on his training and on defeating Slade once and for all so he could have a future with Felicity.

Felicity ignored Oliver's laughter but had a harder time ignoring her own thoughts and feelings. As her computer beeped signaling more results Felicity did force her attention back to their mission. Felicity had been researching the account numbers but as most were connected to shell companies it was taking a lot of time. She was also still running the QC search results but those were focused primarily on Isabel and her connection to the Bratva. Felicity had been able to compile a damning amount of evidence which should allow them to oust Isabel from QC permanently.

As she pulled up more new bank account numbers Felicity quickly hacked past the bank's security to access the name on the account. Felicity read the name a second time and then a third before she was able to speak.

"Um, guys, you're gonna wanna see this!" Felicity quickly moved the report to a larger screen as the Diggle and Oliver approached.

"What is it?" Diggle asked as they stopped behind her.

"I have the name of the middleman minion, trying saying that three times fast, carrying out Slade orders…" Felicity pointed to the screen and read the name aloud as they turned to the screen, "Sebastian Blood."

* * *

**AN2** – We are reaching the end of the journey my friends! One more Chapter to be posted tomorrow and then an Epilogue on Wednesday! Let's just all take a moment to celebrate this one coming to an end within my preset time frame, shall we?! :)


	13. Chapter 13 - Armageddon

**Chapter 13 – Armageddon**

**AN –** I have no words to express how much I appreciate all of your support! This was a monumental task for me both in the scope of the plot lines/ development and in the shortened time frame (yes, all self-imposed but still there)! I couldn't have, wouldn't have done this without all your reviews, PMs, faves and follows! THANK YOU! Mic, thank you for your assistance as everything I write is better with your input!

**DISCLAIMER – **Just as when we started, I have no claim on CW's Arrow but I continue to love to play!

* * *

"_I have the name of the middleman carrying out Slade orders…" Felicity pointed to the screen and read the name aloud as they turned to the screen, "Sebastian Blood."_

* * *

Sebastian Blood connected many of the puzzle pieces and allowed the Team to see the bigger picture and even start planning their own offensive. They were all energized and hopeful with the possibilities now so despite the lack of sleep, despite Felicity's injuries, despite everything, they pulled even closer together and continued to work even harder.

Felicity tweaked her searches and now had sufficient details to put away both Isabel Rochev and Sebastian Blood. She created files with the evidence and planned to release them to both the authorities and the QC Executive Board. As they had already destroyed the Mirakuru samples and the QC network crash eliminated all files relating to the serum that was another issue off the table. Unfortunately there was one issue they still had to conquer – Slade Wilson himself. He was definitely the deadliest threat.

"Felicity, aren't you tracking Roy—" Diggle started to ask as he continued to prepare weapons for the attack they all hoped they would be able to execute soon.

"Yep, but the signal keeps disappearing – he's off the grid right now. I don't know what the problem is or how reliable the data is." Felicity grumbled as she was annoyed that this one piece remained. Only Slade stood between them and all their future possibilities.

"Bring up the data." Oliver made that request as he put away the arrows he was sharpening to stand behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed to show his support.

Diggle also moved to join them as Felicity brought up the map and he made the connection immediately. "It's a perimeter – Roy is trying to show us the perimeter."

Felicity turned to him but before she could voice her confusion Oliver spoke.

"Slade is blocking the signal to hide their location but it can only block within a small radius. Connect the dots Felicity." Oliver grinned at her and Felicity quickly complied once she realized he was speaking literally and wanted her to connect each last transmission location.

"It's still a 10 block area in a well-populated area, a lot of abandoned buildings too. It's too big of a search area." Diggle had hoped for a smaller search area as they needed to move fast. He tried not to think about how much time they had left before Slade attacked again.

"We'll have to search anyway and as quickly as we can. We have to hope we will be fast enough." Oliver too was concerned as he knew Slade had figured out they were responsible for QC and he would want to attack before they could.

The men exchanged a look as they recognized the plan as the suicide mission it was. There were too many variables, too many challenges in attacking an adversary in his own home. That type of offensive move required time to plan much less execute but time was not something that they had right now. Both men nodded as they accepted this was their only choice.

"Nope, you don't need to search because you have me!" Felicity announced triumphantly and brought up a picture of the Starling City Theater. "It was shut down years ago but last year it was purchased by one Sebastian Blood."

Both Diggle and Oliver stared in surprise for a moment before all three exchanged smiles. This truly was the last puzzle piece and with it in place they had a fighting chance. Now the Team could set-up all the dominoes to fall in a precise and fast pace which would culminate with a final showdown with Slade. As the feeling of euphoria wore off though they realized that this meant they fought and they fought now.

"Tonight?" Diggle spoke first.

"Tonight." Oliver confirmed with a nod to the man before he locked eyes with Felicity. "Felicity, pull up—"

"Floor plans, building data, yep, I know the drill. You guys get back to the weaponry and I'll handle the intel!" Felicity smiled as she replied then she turned and started back to work.

Oliver and Diggle moved back to the weapons even as Oliver texted a message to Sara asking her to come to the lair. Felicity had pulled the intel quickly and the men analyzed and planned as she continued to set the dominoes up to fall in the precise order they wanted. When they attacked Slade they would also release the intel to take out Sebastian Blood and Isabel Rochev.

Felicity had secretly put another domino in place herself. She hadn't told the guys but she had stored all of the bank account information she had linked to Slade and his minions. All of the accounts would be wiped out with the funds eventually finding their way to deserving charities. Felicity knew they had to win but if they didn't then she considered this her own personal revenge against Slade for hurting her family.

As darkness came Sara arrived at the lair to join the Team for the final preparations. She walked into an argument between Oliver and Felicity. The two were standing toe to toe with Diggle a few feet away watching.

"I can help more if I stay here!" Felicity spoke in her loud voice.

"No, they know this location – it isn't secure Felicity. You need to go to the Mansion and stay with Thea." Oliver knew his argument was an emotional one but he couldn't stand the thought of Felicity in danger again.

"Time out – I have a compromise!" Sara raised her own voice but no one moved. Diggle smiled but neither Felicity nor Oliver reacted.

"By all means, Sara." Diggle encouraged.

"I have a new van outside – we can rig it for Felicity's computers so she can provide assistance but from an unknown location." Sara was pleased when Diggle immediately nodded his support even though Oliver and Felicity continued to stare at one another.

"Oliver, Felicity – it makes sense. We have everyone onboard and as protected as possible. Felicity, if things go wrong, you drive away immediately." Diggle voiced his support as the silence lengthened.

Felicity turned to glare at Diggle now. "You want me to abandon you? Would you do that?"

"Yes." Oliver ground out the one word – his priorities were different now and he had to know she would have a future even if he wasn't there with her.

Felicity met his eyes and the torment she saw there weakened her resolve. She knew they needed to be focused to defeat Slade and she knew Oliver needed her to be safe to focus.

"Okay – I'm in the van so I can help and I promise I will leave if things go wrong." Felicity kept the promise vague as her definition of 'wrong' would be very different than Oliver's or even Diggle's.

"Okay." Oliver was still riding the emotions that always seemed so much stronger when directed toward Felicity. He had always known that but only now could he accept it. He didn't notice when Diggle raised a brow and Felicity met his look with one of her own.

"Okay then." Sara was glad that particular battle was over. They would need every advantage they had to defeat Slade and both Oliver and Felicity were advantages for the Team.

The four sat down and reviewed their plans before they made their final preparations. Diggle and Sara worked on the explosives as they had all agreed to estimate high for the number of Mirakuru enhanced soldiers Slade would command. They knew they needed to control the blasts though so the work was precise and tedious. Oliver had continued to gather his bow and arrows as well as their personal weapons choices for hand-to-hand combat. Felicity put the finishing touches on the computer program she had named Armageddon as she fully intended it to eliminate the evil even if their attack failed. All the pieces in place and under the cover of darkness the Team suited up and moved out to face Slade.

Felicity was safely tucked away in the van several blocks from the theater and each of the others moved forward to lay the explosives at the exits. They knew they were outnumbered so they needed to be able to eliminate their adversaries en masse and be able to do so remotely as well. Sara had walked Felicity through detonating the devices if it came to that.

The three regrouped so they could move in together at the same time some of the explosives were detonated. Diggle and Sara stopped when Oliver did and they saw him close his eyes before he spoke.

"Felicity?"

"I'm here." Felicity had both hoped and feared he would speak to her before they entered the theater. She knew she shouldn't voice her feelings now, had decided that wouldn't be logical as Oliver needed to focus on the mission and she wouldn't be the reason he couldn't. "I love you Oliver."

Oliver opened his eyes in surprise and smiled as the words seemed to touch his very heart. He already had a reason to fight but hearing Felicity's declaration gave him additional strength. Oliver knew he shouldn't voice his own feelings now, if this went badly he didn't want to become a ghost haunting her, holding her back from her own life. "I love you Felicity."

After those three little words were said, returned, and then ignored, Oliver gave the signal to move. The explosions brought the chaos they needed and Oliver, Diggle, and Sara entered the building together and moved quickly toward the interior where they thought Slade would be. They were able to move past the first soldiers they met as they were surprised and not wearing the protective masks. Oliver aimed for their eyes and fired off arrows at a rapid pace as they made their way through the building.

As they pushed through the doors to the stage area they met more soldiers than they had estimated. Sara and Diggle both switched to smaller grade explosives as Oliver continued to rain arrows down on Slade's men. They had yet to see Slade or Roy when the fighting became hand-to-hand combat. It was fierce and brutal as each Team Arrow member sustained injuries but suddenly the soldiers pulled back. As the Team moved toward one another they realized they were not just outnumbered but also surrounded. They exchanged looks but before they could take a final stand they heard Slade's voice.

"Not bad, kid, but when are you going to realize I'm always two steps ahead of you?"

The Team looked up and saw Slade in the side balcony and as he waved his hand, Roy pushed through the door pulling Thea and Sin inside. The women were bound and gagged but both were surprisingly calm. Roy moved in front of Slade who pushed them down on their knees as he waved a gun toward them nonchalantly.

"So will the Arrow rescue his own family or an innocent citizen of the city he is trying to save?" Slade laughed after asking that question.

"Slade!" Oliver yelled in anger. He paused as he truly had no way to reach him that he hadn't tried except one. "I begged for Thea's life once and I am doing so again. Just kill me – let them all go and let this end now." Oliver pushed back his hood and moved to kneel in a position of submission.

Slade was silent as if he was considering Oliver's offer but then he laughed. With another flick of his wrist Roy moved back out through the door and then returned – this time with Felicity beside him. Oliver rose to his feet and moved forward but the army of soldiers surrounding them closed in tighter preventing his progress.

"You don't deserve any leniency, kid. The people in your life, except Harper here, just seem to keep forgiving you for what you do but I have to wonder if they can forgive themselves as easily. Have you told her what it feels like to become a murderer? Have you told her what you feel when you watch the life slowly leave your victim's eyes? Have you told her that when you let the darkness in it never leaves?" Slade no longer looked at Oliver but instead was staring at Felicity.

"Slade!" Oliver growled his name but his eyes were locked on Felicity's face. He could see both her fear and her determination and it was the determination that scared him. He couldn't even consider what sacrifice she would be willing to make for the others, for him.

"No, Oliver! This is your precious Felicity's choice. So who lives and who dies Ms. Smoak? Thea – sister to the Arrow, privileged youth, daughter of Moira and Malcolm who wrought such destruction for Starling City. Sin – innocent bystander, resident of the Glades, friend to your own ex-partner Roy. Either you choose or they both die." Slade kept the gun on the two kneeling women but he continued to stare at Felicity.

"I won't choose – kill me instead." Felicity stood proudly and spoke calmly even though her voice wavered.

"Noooo!" It was Oliver who yelled that denial. "Slade!"

Slade remained focused and even brought the gun toward Felicity. He continued to stand silently with his head cocked to the side as if he was listening then he spoke.

"That wasn't an option Ms. Smoak." Slade moved the gun back and forth between Thea and Sin. "Say your good bye to…young Miss Thea." Before Slade could line up the shot an arrow sliced through the air and pinned his hand to the wall behind him.

It was a black arrow. All then turned toward the other side of the theater - on the balcony stood the Dark Archer.

Slade had starting laughing as he moved to pull his hand off the arrow but he paused though when he saw Roy had picked up the gun and was pointing it at him. Before Roy could fire or Slade could move though a green arrow was embedded in his heart. A second green arrow pierced his eye. Then all hell broke loose as Slade's soldiers moved to fight even without a leader. Black arrows mixed with green as Oliver, Diggle, and Sara tried to fight their way through the circle of soldiers.

No one was surprised when Roy jumped from the balcony to join the fray to help Team Arrow. With both Roy and the Dark Archer on their side Team Arrow was victorious – it was a surprisingly quick but ferocious battle. Before the last body had fallen both Oliver and Roy climbed up to the balcony. Both Sara and Diggle turned to the Dark Archer but the balcony was now empty.

Roy dropped to his knees in front of Thea and apologized to her as he freed her from the gag and bindings. As soon as her arms were free she threw them around Roy and kissed him – quick and hard. They grinned in relief and turned to free Sin when she kicked out and grumbled behind her gag. Thea fell upon her too, giddy they were all okay and all had survived. She couldn't think about the fact that she owed that to her father– she just wanted to focus on those people around her.

Oliver had immediately pulled Felicity into a tight hug that hurt her cracked ribs but that she returned whole heartedly. He eased away to put his hands on either side of her face and kiss her. Despite the tension of the situation the kiss was tender and sweet. As they slowly parted Felicity smiled and whispered.

"That was our third kiss."

* * *

**AN2** – I stole the idea of Dark Archer rescuing Thea from a fellow fanfic writer, P.J. Brown, but he did give me permission to use it! :) Thank you P.J.!

**AN3** – I do have an Epilogue planned to wrap up the loose ends and bring a little more resolution! It should be up tomorrow which again meets my self-imposed deadlines! :)


	14. Epilogue - All In

**Epilogue – All in**

**AN – **Ok, my schedule has changed so I need to post everything now instead (hope no one minds the additional postings today)! Now that the action is over here's some emotional resolution as well (at least it was for me)! Again, thanks for sticking this out with me! I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have!

**DISCLAIMER –** Oh if only wishes came true but alas I do not own CW's Arrow!

* * *

Thea and Felicity brought flowers to place at Tommy's grave this time. They paused for several moments of silence before Thea linked her arm through Felicity's and spoke.

"Thank you for coming with me." Thea's voice was soft, subdued.

"You're welcome." Felicity also spoke in a soft voice as they turned to leave. This was the first chance they had gotten to visit Tommy and Felicity was glad Thea had wanted her along. She had been worried about Thea especially as it seemed Roy had been avoiding the Team. Felicity wasn't even sure if Thea knew Roy was the reason she was in the hospital as the Team had withheld that information. Roy had provided the basics to Oliver and Diggle but Felicity had yet to see him since Armageddon.

Felicity (and everyone else) now used her computer program name to refer to the whole final showdown with Slade. It had beenalmost two weeks but they were still overwhelmed with the repercussions and fall-out of that battle. Slade Wilson was dead and buried this time. Isabel Rochev had been ousted but managed to get away before the police moved so they expected to see her again. Sebastian Blood wasn't as smart and he wascurrently still in jail with a multitude of charges filed against him. Fortunately his arrest meant Detective Lance had been cleared as there was evidence that Blood had pushed for that arrest – anything Blood touched was tainted by his downfall so for now Sara's father was safe. Sin was still processing all the big reveals but Thea had hired her at the club so they could support her and keep an eye on her.

Team Arrow was also trying to keep an eye on Thea considering not only their revelations to her but also the fact that Malcolm Merlyn was alive. There had not been time to talk about Malcolm's return yet but Felicity was definitely worried about all that Thea had had to deal with recently.

"How are you Thea? You've handled everything that's been thrown at you and have done whatever was needed but I know it's been hard on you. I'm here if you want to talk." Felicity spoke up now to start the conversation.

Thea did want to talk to Felicity but she and Roy still needed to talk. Roy had been changed by the Slade experience and still hadn't told her much. She still hoped they would talk and she would get answers but she didn't want to explain that to Felicity just yet. For herself, Thea was still reeling from the fact that her _father_ had saved her, had helped them. It was still much easier to focus on seeing Tommy as her brother than on seeing Malcolm Merlyn as her father. Thea now understood the importance and necessity of answering with half-truths and keeping things from your family and just how hard that could be.

"I'm fine Felicity – so is Roy." Thea couldn't look Felicity in the eyes when she spoke and she spoke again so the other woman couldn't press the issue. "What about you and Ollie? Have you talked yet?"

"No, there's been no time. The Board moved so quickly to put him back as CEO and the majority of our time is spent there now. Then there's the continued press and police presence – we haven't even been to the lair since we returned immediately after Armageddon. Our only downtime is a few hours at the Plaza each night and we are so tired by then that we just eat and then sleep."

"You guys need to make time Felicity—" Thea began but Felicity quickly spoke up.

"We all need to make time Thea and we will." The women had reached Felicity's car by then and as they slid inside Felicity spoke again. "Do you mind if we go by the lair?" Felicity didn't offer a reason as she didn't want to explain that it still felt like home and she needed to spend time there now.

The lair was just a short drive away but as she pulled in Felicity noted that both Diggle and Oliver were there instead of at QC. She entered the code and passed through the familiar door to head their way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Felicity asked in greeting as she saw them working on the small amount of needed clean-up that they still hadn't gotten to yet.

"Where else would we be?" Diggle responded with a smile.

The words were now a code for them and Felicity knew they were concerned about her visit to Tommy's grave and simply her being away from them for an extended time. Felicity smiled at Diggle to both reassure him and to thank him. She then turned to smile at Oliver as he approached her.

"Lately you've been at QC." Thea commented as Diggle's response made no sense to her. She wasn't really surprised when the trio exchanged a look and laughed. "You know that you guys do that a lot right?"

"Do what?" Felicity stopped laughing to ask. One day she would explain to Thea that 'where else would we be' had become their shorthand for 'two of us were concerned about the third member of our little group and thought you might need help so we are here to support you'. Just who the two were changed but the sentiment remained the same - we are all in this together.

"You have complete conversations without words, speak in plurals, finish each other's sentences. It's really kind of annoying." Thea smiled as she complained. She was actually glad to see Oliver like this and was glad she was also part of their group.

Roy had just made his way into the lair and heard Thea's comment. He too had noticed those things about the Team and cursed them for it. Now he could see just what it meant to have those connections, those people you respected and trusted close by. He had been angry before and rejected all that they offered – that choice had almost cost him his life and nearly damned others as well.

Roy hadn't shared everything that had happened after he walked away from the Team that night but he had explained the basics. Slade had been tracking them all –it's how he knew Roy had left and it's how he knew Felicity's location during Armageddon. Sin had been picked up earlier and Slade had already intended to take Thea again and the cameras he had previously placed in the Mansion made that easier.

As for Roy, Slade sent a couple soldiers pick him up so they could 'talk' about how much Oliver had ruined their lives. Roy didn't reveal details but he couldn't help but look to Oliver and saw the other man understood just how that discussion had gone.

It was that torture that had given Roy some understanding of Oliver's position. He still didn't agree with everything Oliver had done but he did understand his choices better. Roy now knew more of what Slade was capable of and he didn't want anyone like that near Thea either. Slade had no control and no mercy - that was obvious to Roy before the torture had even begun.

Roy had realized quickly that his only chance would be to convince Slade he was with him and hope he could help the Team when Slade attacked, hope he could somehow keep Thea safe. It was that hope that allowed him to find the control Oliver had tried to teach him - even without any physical scars to remind him Roy knew he wouldn't forget that lesson.

He also knew he wouldn't forget hurting Felicity. He still hadn't mastered the awareness Oliver had tried to teach him and that lack had put Felicity in the hospital - bloody and broken. He had replayed that moment a million times in his mind and knew he could have prevented her injuries if only he had been more aware.

He took a moment now to survey the room - Oliver and Diggle continued their clean-up efforts while Thea sat in a chair near Felicity. Roy noted that Felicity still winced when she turned to speak to the guys and Roy himself cringed at the evidence of her continued pain. She was the reason he had not returned home - to the lair. She was also part of the reason he desperately wanted to return here. He wanted to be part of Team Arrow again but he wasn't sure he was ready and he wasn't sure he would be welcome.

Roy stepped toward and spoke hesitantly. "Hey." He watched as Oliver and Diggle turned and moved toward him and he could see Thea's smile but his focus was on Felicity. When Felicity smiled at him he finally took a breath.

"I'm sorry Felicity." Roy didn't move any closer to her but he didn't take offense when Oliver did. He was surprised when Felicity smiled at Oliver and then moved toward him herself. He was completely shocked when she didn't stop but actually hugged him. Roy looked to Thea and then Oliver but both were smiling - well, Thea was smiling widely but Oliver wasn't frowning.

"It's okay Roy. If you hadn't been with Slade, hadn't helped us then we could all be dead now. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Felicity could see the same tortured look in his eyes that she still saw in Oliver's and she had to try and help.

Roy laughed for the first time in days, weeks. "You are just going to forgive and forget, aren't you?" He then remembered Slade commenting on Oliver's friends forgiving him but then asking if they could forgive themselves as easily. Roy knew he could forgive Oliver as Felicity had forgiven him but he wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

Felicity leaned back in to whisper to Roy, "You have to learn to let go of the past. I am glad you can understand Oliver a bit better now but I'm still sorry you had to go through that."

Roy jerked back unable to believe the blond could possibly know – he couldn't believe Oliver would have shared that, even with Felicity. He wasn't sure how to ask the question but Felicity spoke again.

"I don't know what happened Roy but I know Slade and I know you. You've changed. I see the same look in your eyes that Oliver still has sometimes. We are here for you if you need us – Oliver can still help you." Felicity smiled at Roy once more and hoped that he would let them, let Thea help him heal but that choice had to be his.

As she turned to walk back to Oliver she noticed with surprise that everyone was there – well, not everyone as Sara wasn't, but Oliver had told them that she was taking time for herself and her family. She would return to help if they asked but she really wasn't part of the Team Arrow family.

"This the first time we have all been here together." Felicity commented in surprise and pleasure. She really hoped her new family would last as it was the first time she truly felt like part of a family, part of something more than herself, and she didn't want to lose that.

Roy laughed as just like that Felicity had made the decision for him and brought him back to the Team. When he met her eyes and then Oliver's he made a silent promise to appreciate what they could teach him and to be the person they thought he could be. He then turned to Thea and could see that she was glad he was here too. She was still afraid for the Team and afraid of his possible involvement but she loved him and was all in. He was all in too and that meant they needed to talk and now was as good a time as any.

"We need to talk." Roy spoke quietly as he approached her. "I actually need to talk to all of you but Thea, first…please." Even though 'please' sounded foreign to him he could see Thea was pleased that he didn't make it an order and that she came first. She moved quickly to take his hand.

"Let's go upstairs – you can talk to them later." Despite not being an actual Team Arrow member Thea was a Queen and could give orders as well as the rest of them.

The remaining trio just watched them go and then returned to their work in companionable silence for several minutes. Oliver and Diggle had finished the clean-up and started to train and Felicity had moved to work on her computers.

It was good to be home if only for a short time. Felicity knew QC came first right now as Oliver needed to re-establish full control and be a constant presence there. As Oliver was there putting in long hours Felicity and Diggle put in long hours too…not to mention she had to recreate the network she had crashed.

Felicity had been pleased that on their first day back Oliver had quickly sought out Charlie to shake his hand and thank him. She had hugged the man herself and both Diggle and Oliver had teased her about making Charlie blush when she had kissed his cheek. It had felt good to be back at QC and to know that they could do good at their day jobs too.

As she had told Thea, there was one important thing they hadn't had time for yet - she and Oliver hadn't talked. She knew they needed to but there was still so much going on. So much had changed and yet some things remained constant. The three of them continued in the pattern they established just days before and spent nearly all their time together, they bantered and teased, they shared the penthouse suite at the Plaza...but she and Oliver hadn't actually talked, not even about saying those three little words.

Felicity knew what her feelings were and hoped she knew what his were. Their life together felt natural, right to her and she was eager to move forward despite the difficulties in the past. Felicity bit her lip as she stood up and grabbed a few things from her desk drawers. Considering the level of intimacy she already had with the man, Felicity couldn't figure out why she was so nervous about them talking.

Oliver and Diggle continued to train but Oliver kept glancing toward Felicity. He knew she was tired, they all were actually. He was still somewhat surprised that all of his efforts had been focused at QC in the last couple weeks since they had fought Slade but he was glad he still had his partners there too. Things were finally slowing down and he hoped that a couple slower days, a little more downtime, and then he wouldn't appear to be rushing Felicity when he tried to talk to her. He knew she had been shaken by Slade's attempt to get her to choose between Sin and Thea...he knew because he was the one that slipped into her bed each night to calm her when the nightmares hit. They never talked about it and he always left before she woke up but Oliver found it was harder and harder to force himself to leave her. She was by his side at QC, in the lair, and he wanted her by his side in bed too.

Diggle noted Oliver's distraction and could only shake his head in frustration. It had been a rough time since Armageddon but his two partners were being stubbornly slow about finally talking. They both did a lot of looking and the touching was more obvious now but still no talking. He had almost reached the point of locking them in the Plaza suite and finding someplace else to be until they worked it out. As Felicity bent over and Oliver's eyes moved over her body Diggle snorted and knew that a hotel room wouldn't be conducive to the two of them talking.

"I'm meeting Lyla for coffee. I'll meet you guys be back at the Plaza in a few hours." Diggle wanted to see Lyla but he was also just desperate to be away from the tension his partners generated without even trying.

"I'm glad you are seeing her John!" Felicity offered a smile with her support.

"Good luck man. We'll see you tonight." Oliver grinned his encouragement.

Once the door closed behind Diggle both Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and froze. They both felt the very tension Diggle had wanted to avoid but they moved toward one another instead of away. Once they were merely inches apart both paused and waited, unsure.

"We need to talk." Both Felicity and Oliver blurted out before they chuckled at their awkwardness.

"Me first though." Felicity spoke quickly so she wouldn't lose her nerve. "I need to tell you about my past – what I shared with Thea at Tommy's grave that first time. She was upset and she didn't think I could understand the lies and betrayals but I can. I know I told you my father left when I was young but I didn't tell you the rest." Felicity had moved away and started pacing as she had rambled. She knew she was stalling but she couldn't seem to force the words out now. Her voiced wavered and tears gathered in her eyes and she hadn't even told him anything.

Oliver moved forward to stop Felicity's pacing and he drew her in for a hug. As he held her he kissed her temple then whispered into her ear. "You can tell me anything Felicity but you don't have to tell me until you are ready." He did want to know everything about her but he couldn't stand to see her so upset.

Felicity felt Oliver's love for her and it seemed to unlock the burdens she had been carrying for years. She blurted out her story, sharing not just what she had told Thea but more of her feelings and fears as well. Also, unlike her conversation with Thea or even Diggle, Felicity allowed the tears to fall. She also allowed Oliver to comfort her and hold her in his lap while she cried.

Oliver decided then and there to take his time with Felicity - he had been eager to move forward, to move her into his bed but now he knew he had to wait. He and Sara had only broken up recently and Felicity already had legitimate concerns about being the 'other woman'. He couldn't let her have any doubts about his feelings or her place in his life. He had been careless about her feelings in the past but he wasn't now and he wouldn't be so again either.

He was all in – he had already told her that he loved her but now he would prove that with his actions. He wanted them to have forever and if that meant they take some more time they would. Felicity was more than worth it. He wanted her to see his commitment, his choice and she needed time to be able to see it. They would go on as partners but there would be changes - he would ask questions now, he would be there for her to talk to, he would be there for her period. Only when she was ready and understood that this was it, that he was all in would they take the next step.

Felicity finally calmed down and leaned back to say thanks but Oliver quickly met her lips with his own. This kiss started sweet as theothers had but quickly became heated, much more heated than Oliver had intended anyway. Felicity was gasping for air when Oliver managed to pull away but she managed to smile and say, "That was our fourth kiss."

* * *

**AN2** – So that's it….except not technically! ;) I will be posting a one-shot sequel with a more _satisfying_ hot tub scene! It's called Steam so if you are of age and interested then pls check it out!


End file.
